Jurassic Park: Chaos is Inevitable
by Anguirus111
Summary: Nedry was stopped, Jurassic Park worked, Chaos theory is stopped. But three years later the theory returns.
1. A New Beginning

Anguirus111 Note: Only character I claim the rights to is Jake Whitacre, the others all belong to Amblin, Universal, Crichton, etc.

Three years ago: "You can't quit," said Hammond. "We need you, you're one of the best scientists we have."  
"Jeffrey was one of my best friends. I convinced him to work here thinking it was safe. But now something that I created killed him. I'm sorry John, but I can't live with any more blood on my hands, I can't," said the scientist.

"Please reconsider," said Hammond. "I'll pay you more. You know you aren't just working for you, but also to pay for your sister's medical bills."

The scientist held his head and began crying over his predicament. Finally he snapped his head up.

"Fine!" he shouted angrily. "I'll stay. But I'm never coming back to this island again!"

And with that he left.

"We'll see Jake, we'll see," said Hammond as he went to his helicopter to journey to Montana and Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler.

Later: Jake Whitacre, scientist for International Genetics, was sitting in a café in San Jose, Costa Rica. He was reviewing his notes on cloning some new species of dinosaurs when he noticed Dennis Nedry saunter into the bar and order some food. Jake considered saying hello, but Nedry had always rubbed him the wrong way so he decided against it. He finished his coffee and cinnamon roll and was about to head to the airport to catch a helicopter back to Site B on Isla Sorna when he heard Nedry yell something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here!"

Jake stopped getting up and sat back down. He pulled out his tinted sunglasses and shined them so he could see Nedry and Dodgson conversing.

"_That bastard! He's meeting with the enemy! Wait'll John here's this,_" thought Jake. He watched Nedry hold the bottom half of a shaving cream can, which had several slots in it.

"_That has to be for embryos. Dodgson is using Nedry as his inside man to get at them. Well the gigs up Dennis,_" thought Jake. He nonchalantly slid his disposable camera between his arm and his side so he could take photos behind him of Nedry and Dodgson meeting. He took a few photos before heading off out of the café. He pulled out his phone and immediately dialed Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.

"Hey Ray, can you put Robert on the phone?" asked Jake to the person on the other end. "Muldoon? Hi it's Jake. You're not going to believe this but-"

Later, Island Nublar: "I will not be drawn into another financial debate with you Dennis, I really will not," said Hammond. "You want to know why? It's because you've been sleeping with the enemy. Nedry, you're under arrest for industrial sabotage."

Several guards came in and hauled Nedry out of his chair.

"What're you talking about?" demanded Nedry.

"We have proof that you've been meeting Lewis Dodgson of Biosyn straight from Jake Whitacre. Goodbye Nedry, you really shouldn't have tried to cross me," said Hammond tossing a stack of photos at Nedry. Nedry sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't over," he said.

"Yes, it is," said Hammond. Nedry was escorted out as Hammond breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go through the code and find any viruses he might've left behind in the system," said Hammond walking off. "Oh yeah, and give Jake Whitacre Nedry's remaining yearly salary."

The unveiling of Jurassic Park to Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Donald Gennaro, Alexis and Timothy Murphy went off without a hitch. Although Alan, Ian, and Ellie were reluctant to endorse the park, but since there wasn't anything fundamentally wrong with the park they had no other choice. Six months later the first tourists arrived. In the next two and a half years, Jurassic Park took off hosting several thousand tourists a year who wanted to see the dinosaurs up close. But unbeknownst to everyone, a sleeper virus designed by Nedry was lurking in the system waiting to be set off by an unknown variable.

Isla Sorna, three years after Nedry was arrested: Jake Whitacre yawned and tapped a few commands on the computer before stretching and leaving the main complex building. He walked over the moat down the street in the workers village. All around him the area was bustling with activity and included some of the last of the cleanup after Hurricane Clarissa had smashed into the island right around when Jurassic Park opened. There was no doubt that if Jurassic Park hadn't been a success then Site B would've had to have been evacuated forever and who knows what done to the dinosaurs. Jake briefly reflected on this, but shrugged it off as he exited the facility and walked down the road with dinosaur pens on both sides featuring a wide variety of dinosaurs. He watched some maiasaurs for a couple minutes as they peacefully grazed before continuing on down the road. A pair of electric powered jeeps drove past and honked at him before continuing on. After a few minutes of walking, Jake finally reached a small store and walked inside.

"Jake! What brings you here?" asked Rupert, the storeowner.

"The usual, candy," said Jake. Rupert smiled and tossed him a couple of candy bars. Jake looked at the wrappers and sighed.

"Jurassic Park chocolate bars? What happened to the Hersheys?" asked Jake sighing.

"Hammond said we're only allowed to have officially licensed Jurassic Park products on this island to promote the company," said Rupert.

"Oy," said Jake shaking his head.

"On the plus side we don't have to pay for it," said Rupert. Jake took a bite and shuddered.

"Great, now it looks like I'll have to start smuggling candy into the island as well," he said as Rupert laughed. Jake then walked over and sat down at the only table in the store as he began reading the latest USA Today.

"God the world sure is going to hell isn't it?" asked Jake.

"Yeah. Thank goodness we live here with bloodthirsty carnivores only inches away from escaping and eating everything in site," said Rupert with a grin. Jake sighed and poured himself a cup of Jurassic Bean Coffee before sitting back down and reading the stock report for Ingen. A few moments later the phone rang.

"Rupert?" asked Rupert. "Yeah sure just a sec. Jake, phone call."

Jake took the phone. "Whit. Oh hey John what's up? Yes I realize it's time for my employee evaluation. No, I thought you were coming here. What do you mean you're not coming? But what about my evaluation? John you know damn well I'm not going to that island! John? Damn it!"

Jake slammed the phone closed.

"What's up?" asked Rupert. Jake leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

"John wants to conduct my evaluation at Jurassic Park," said Jake. "And apparently I don't have a choice."

"Don't go, quit," said Rupert knowing about Jake's reluctance to go to that island.

"I wish I could. But my sister's still in remission for cancer and I can't cut out on her now, it might come back. I just about give her my entire salary to support her and I can't back out now. I know John knows this and he desperately wants to get me over my fear of that island. As much as I hate to say this, I have to go back to Island Nublar," said Jake storming off.

A week later: A helicopter landed at the employee helipad next to a massive waterfall. Jake opened the door of the copter and looked out hesitantly at the ground.

"End of the line," said the pilot over the chopper's noise. Jake sighed and shakily put a foot down onto the landing pad. He swallowed his courage and put down his other foot and slowly walked away from the copter, which subsequently took off. Jake watched it go as if it was the last chance for him to escape from the island. He sighed and made his way to a jeep waiting for him.

"Hello there, Mr. Whitacre," said Sarah Harding from the driver seat.

"Ah Ms. Harding, I wasn't aware that you'd begun your work on the island yet," said Jake getting into the jeep. It started and rumbled off towards the Visitor's Center.

"Yes. My father decided to take some time off from working here and I was picked to replace him as the veterinarian here," said Sarah moving the jeep towards the massive electric fence leading into the compound. It went through the two gates and was inside of Jurassic Park. Jake slowly felt death encroaching in on him from all sides. He forced himself to breath and calm down.

"I'm surprised you aren't tired. Your flight from San Diego must've been more peaceful than mine was," said Sarah. Jake chuckled and shook his head as he observed the local plant life.

"_Sounds like John is still covering up the existence of Site B. I wonder why?_" Jake wondered. The Jeep stopped in the middle of an open field.

"Out of gas?" Jake asked.

"No, I just wanted to observe the brachiosaurs for a few moments if that's okay," said Sarah. Jake shrugged as down in the valley a pair of brachiosaurs frolicked in the water.

"God I just love dinosaurs, don't you?" asked Sarah.

"Actually, I hate dinosaurs with a passion," said Jake truthfully.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked.

"I have my reasons," said Jake as images of what had happened that fateful night flashed through his mind. "How are things with you and Ian?"

"Predictable," Sarah snorted.

"Ha!" laughed Jake. "Tell him that your relationship is an example for why he should take his chaos theory and shove it."

"Yeah maybe I will," she said chuckling. The brachiosaur trumpeted.

"Damn I hate dinosaurs," said Jake watching them.

"Well I don't," said Sarah mesmerized. "I don't have any reason to hate them."

"One day you will, one day," said Jake quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Can we get going please, I don't want to spend another minute on this island," said Jake. Sarah shrugged and started up the engine and the jeep rumbled off away from the idyllic scene.

"How many visitors do we have right now?" asked Jake trying to get off the subject.

"Twenty," said Sarah. Jake looked at her shocked.

"You're joking. Why so few?" he asked.

"Lex is visiting with the class that she student teaches for their dinosaur lecture. Naturally John gave that class an entire weekend to have the park for themselves," said Sarah pulling the jeep onto the guided tour road towards the Visitors Center.

"How old are they?" asked Jake.

"Second grade," Sarah responded driving past the center. Jake just shook his head.

"_If just one raptor gets loose it'll be a bloodbath,_" he thought. "_This park should be only open to those who can defend themselves in the event something goes wrong_."

The Jeep roared into the underground garage and stopped next to a group of other jeeps and tour vehicles. Sarah and Jake got out and proceeded to the main lobby. They emerged amongst the two skeletons and a group of maintenance workers replacing the lights.

"Well I've got some things to do, I trust you'll keep yourself busy," said Sarah.

"Yeah I guess I will," said Jake. They split ways and he headed for the control room and after a few wrong turns he finally entered into the room and sat down next to Ray Arnold.

"Ray," said Jake.

"Jake. So you finally returned huh?" asked Ray.

"Against my better judgment yes," said Jake agreeing with him. "Where's John?"

"Out on the tour with Alexis and her students," said Robert.

"How could you let kids onto this island? It's irresponsible is what it is," said Jake rummaging through a nearby clipboard.

"Yeah but those 'irresponsible youths' are our major source of income since Hammond banned all scientists from the island," said Robert.

"And that was somewhat of a mistake," said Jake. He accessed the computer system and logged onto his account. Deep in the bowels of the circuitry, the sleeper virus awoke. Jake read a couple of things before logging off again.

"Not after that first group was determined that the dinos were all animatronic and got mauled by the T-Rex," said Ray. "I don't know how we survived that lawsuit."

"That's what Hammond gets for having carnivores on this island," said Jake. "How many raptors are in that small pen of theirs?"

"Fifteen," said Robert shuddering. Jake smacked his forehead.

"Including," he began not willing to finish that statement.

"The Queen as we call her, yes," said Robert.

"Damn I was hoping she was dead," said Jake leaning back in his chair.

"So do I. I'm still proposing that we kill her to John," said Robert.

"Speaking of which, the tour's back," said Ray pointing to the main monitor. The monitor showed four tour vehicles arriving and children getting out of them including an elderly man in white.

"May as well make my presence known," said Jake reluctantly leaving. He wandered through the lobby and emerged into the sunlight and headed towards the vehicles. John Hammond was talking with some wide-eyed children about dinosaurs when Jake stepped next to him.

"John," said Jake. John looked up confused before a wide smile came over him.

"Jake! You came!" said John enthusiastically. "Children, why don't you run off and join the others."

"John you know damn well I don't want to be on this island," said Jake after the children had left.

"And yet here you are," said John.

"This is only because of my sister, the day she gets better I'm quitting Ingen forever," said Jake. "And I don't appreciate you using that fact against me."

"It's nothing personal Jake, but you really need to get over your fear of this island. How old are you know, 27? Do you really want to live the rest of your life never experiencing the joys of this island?" asked John.

"If it means forgetting about what happened to Jeffrey then yes," said Jake as the two had begun following the children through some brush.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come here. Apparently you still haven't gotten over what happened all those years ago," said John.

"And you have?" Jake accused.

"No! You know damn well I'm still upset over the sequence of events that lead to his death," said John.

"Yeah over being sued," Jake began before freezing in his tracks and started shaking.

"What?" John asked worried. He then looked ahead of him and spotted the raptor pit.

"You bastard, you knew we were coming here," said Jake angrily as his hands clenched into fists.

"No! I had no idea," said John. "That's the truth."

"I want my evaluation done now! I will spend another minute on this damn island!" shouted Jake before turning around and nearly slamming into Alexis Murphy.

"Hi," said Lex.

"Ma'am," said Jake nodding before storming off. Lex watched him go.

"What's wrong with him, grandpa?" she asked. John sighed and began walking towards the raptor pit.

"Jake unfortunately had a bad experience on this island three years ago and doesn't like the notion of returning here," said John.

"What happened three years ago?" asked Lex as they reached some viewing windows into the pit where the children were clustered trying to get a view of the raptors.

"Three years ago when we were introducing a new raptor into this environment, one that Jake had helped clone, it broke loosed and killed a worker, one of Jake's best friends right in front of him. He would've quit Ingen then and there for what had happened, but he had other issues that forced him to stay. Anyway, he was given time off and went straight to Costa Rica where he discovered by chance, Arnold Nedry meeting with a member of Biosyn. Nedry was planning to sabotage Jurassic Park during your initial tour and make off with several dino embryos. If Jake hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened to Jurassic Park and Ingen," said John sighing watching Jake vanish from sight.

"You don't think he's going to do something irresponsible do you?" asked Lex somewhat worried for the children.

"You mean like cause the raptor fences to fail and fail in attempting to slaughter them?" John asked. "No. Jake may be angry while he's here, but he won't do anything like that. Despite what he might look like now he's a very responsible individual. Come, let's go watch the children."

The two walked over to the pit as from the garage, a gas powered jeep roared out and zoomed down the road. Jake pushed the petal to the metal and roared off down the road. He reached the massive Jurassic Park gate, opened it, drove through, and continued on down the road. Finally he reached a small concrete building with a garage. Jake pulled the jeep into the garage and slammed the garage door shut. He then entered into the concrete bunker, locked the door, propped up a piece of wood to ensure that, and proceeded to the lower level where he loaded several of the rifles from a nearby cabinet and set them down on the middle table. He then laid down on the floor and tried to get some sleep.

Deep in the computer circuitry, the sleeper virus wormed its way through the computer system and slowly set about shutting down power in Jurassic Park.

Visitors Center: "Bye, enjoy your late night tour," said John to the kids who wanted to go on a late night tour of the island. The two tour vehicles rumbled off into the night as a weak cold wind blew across the island. John shivered briefly and walked inside as the lights began flickering slightly. John walked into the control room as the screens began flickering.

"What's wrong?" asked John a little worried.

"Nothing, the system is probably just lagging. We'll defrag it in the morning and everything should be fine," said Ray.

"Where's Jake?" asked John looking around the room.

"Right after his encounter with you he took a gas powered jeep and roared off into the park. He hasn't been back since," said Robert.

"Where do you think he went?" asked John.

"A bunker probably to hole out until morning," responded Robert.

"He'll never feel safe on this island will he?" asked John.

"Considering it was his idea to build the bunker system and then went behind your back to have them built after you said no, I guess so," said Ray. John just sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe I should just advance him the money he'll need for his sister and let him quit, I don't want to make his life a living hell," said Hammond. Then abruptly all the power went out in Jurassic Park before emergency systems powered up.

"What the hell is going on? This isn't just a lagging problem," said John. Ray was hurriedly checking various computer screens.

"Something's wrong, systems are failing all over the park," he said.

"What? Why?" John demanded.

"I don't know!" said Ray checking all the bits of data he could. Then suddenly an alarm began blaring.

"Oh my God," said John. Fences had begun failing all over the park. Suddenly the security doors all became unlocked.

"Get Jake on the line before the phones die. Have him find out where the tour stopped," shouted Hammond. Ray quickly grabbed a phone.

"We won't have much to say, they're failing fast," he said.

"Robert, get the mainland," said Hammond. "Quickly!"

Bunker: Jake woke up to the blaring of the phone. He groggily got up before he noticed the lights were winking on and off. Jake quickly reached up and grabbed the phone.

"Whitacre," said Jake over the phone.

"Jake…problems…fences…failed," said Ray's static filled response.

"Ray? What's going on?" Jake yelled.

"Power…fail…GET THE KIDS!" shouted Ray before the line broke into static. Jake snapped to attention and grabbed all the rifles he'd loaded. Jake ran out to the jeep and threw open the garage door. He tossed all the rifles in the back and roared out into the park as a storm began raging.

Visitors Center: "Everything's dead. Phones, lights, power, you name it," said Ray.

"How could this have happened?" Hammond asked.

"I said I'd be back," said an animated Nedry from one of the computers.

"Nedry! I should've known he'd pull a stunt like this," said Ray tapping keys on the computer.

"I thought you wiped the system of his viruses," said Hammond.

"I thought I did. But if he had a sleeper virus I might not have detected it," said Ray running over and pulling out various bits of the mainframe.

"I take it you didn't contact the mainland?" Robert asked. Robert shook his head.

"No," he said hanging up the phone.

"What about Jake, did he get the message?" asked John.

"I think so, look," said Ray. A videocamera briefly showed a gas powered jeep roaring down one of the roads while rain and wind whipped the area before it shut off.

"I almost hate to ask this, but are the raptor fences down?" asked Robert. Ray checked the computer before slumping his head down on the desk. The computer read: RAPTOR FENCES DEACTIVATED. RAPTOR FENCES DEACTIVATED. All down the screen.

"Oh shit," said Robert grabbing a rifle and heading for the door. He ran outside of the Center and heard screams and rifle blasts as Velociraptor roars were heard.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

Visitors Center: "C'mon we're leaving," said Robert running back into the control room.

"But we can't leave," John began to protest.

"Believe me, we're leaving. If the raptors weren't loose we could stay but unfortunately we can't. Hit the evacuation alarm, the sleeper virus shouldn't have affected it," said Robert hurriedly grabbing what supplies he could and throwing them into a bag.

"Ray? Can we do anything here?" asked John.

"Not in the time it'll take the raptors to find us," said Ray grabbing a laptop. "I'll be able to access the mainframe from a bunker and work from there."

"Right," said Hammond worrying immensely. He then pressed a button and alarms began blaring all over the place.

"John, even with the security precautions in place, this is going to be a bloodbath," said Robert.

"I know, I know. Let's just get moving and try to make the best of it," said John. The trio of them left the control room as outside dozens of individuals were running all over the place trying to get to their evacuation shelters. Then down one of the hallways a pair of raptors burst in and began attacking the nearby workers. Robert pulled out his rifle and began shooting at them while still pulling back. The raptors roared in defiance as a couple of them were blasted away.

"Where did the vehicles stop?" shouted John over the noise.

"I'm not sure, hopefully not anywhere dangerous," said Robert.

The Park: The two tour vehicles stood still outside of the T-Rex Pen.

"Now just remain calm everyone," said Lex. "It's probably just a slight problem with the power regarding the vehicles."

She was starting to worry because no one had shown up yet to take care of this program. Her worries were quickly alleviated by a pair of headlights in the distance as Jake's jeep roared to a halt amongst the rainy area.

"Tyrannosaurs Rex pit? Oh shit," said Jake heading for the first vehicle where Lex met him in the soaking rain.

"What's going on?" she asked worried.

"There's no time, get everyone in the first vehicle," said Jake pulling out a toolkit.

"What? Why?" Lex demanded.

"There's _no_ time!" said Jake popping open the hood and rummaging through the electrical engine.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Hotwiring the car so it'll run on manual,"

"I don't think you should. Any moment the power will come back on and it'll be right as…well rain," said Lex.

"Well I hope you're prepared for a torrential flood," said Jake. He picked up a nearby stick and threw it at the fence; the stick hit the fence but nothing happened and it slid to the ground.

"Oh my God. I'm on it!" shouted Lex running to the other car. Jake found a small regulator device in the car and quickly used his wrench to pop it out. He was about to make some connections when the ground started shaking.

"Oh no," said Jake. He looked up and saw the trees part beyond the fence and the T-Rex poke his head out. Jake leaned back into the engine block and made a couple more connections.

"I've got the kids in the car," said Lex.

"Good, now gun it!" said Jake. "There's no time left that thing is going to be on us in a moment!"

"Where will we go? I take it this thing won't move off the beaten path," said Lex.

"You're right it won't. But back the way I came there's a concrete bunker. Hold the children there while I divert this thing's path in another direction," said Jake. "In the morning head for the Visitors Center."

"Good luck," said Lex.

"Get out of here!" shouted Jake.

"What about a key?" Lex asked as some of the kids began to cry. Jake pulled out a knife and slammed it into the ignition.

"That'll do," he said. Lex ran into the car and gunned the engine to desperately get it to turn over, but the engine refused. The T-Rex meanwhile was steadily tearing apart the fence to get at the prey beyond. Lex continued to gun the engine as Jake ran to the jeep and pulled out a pair of rifles. He aimed it up at the T-Rex and opened fire as it tore through the fence. Finally the tour vehicle's engine turned over and it roared off as flashes of light were seen in the distance as the vehicle took off. Back at the T-Rex pit, Jake continued firing round after round at the T-Rex, but made sure to just miss in order to ward the thing off.

"_If I kill this thing, John'll kill me_," thought Jake bitterly. The rifle he was holding clicked empty so he tossed it to the side and began firing with the second one he'd brought as he slowly made his way to the jeep.

"_Too bad I don't have the time to test Grant's visual acuity based on movement theory, I bet he would've been enlightened to hear the results. I bet I would be too,_" thought Jake trying to lighten the situation. He had just reached the van when the second rifle went empty. The T-Rex realized this at the same time he did and charged the jeep. Jake leapt into the thing and gunned the engine. Unfortunately, the jeep's wheels spun in the mud and the vehicle didn't budge. Then the T-Rex slammed its' head into the back and the jeep went flying forward. It nearly tumbled end over end before the front wheels smacked into the ground and the rear wheels came down behind it and the jeep roared off with the Rex in pursuit. Jake grabbed another rifle and began firing out the back of the cloth covering the jeep. The bullets roared out and the Rex did it's best to avoid them, but one bullet scrapped the inside of it's left leg and it roared in pain as the jeep disappeared around a corner. Jake breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly he looked ahead and slammed on the brakes. The vehicle screeched to a halt as a younger, but still massive, T-Rex was walking across the road when it turned to look at the vehicle bewildered. It stood there like a deer in the headlights when the second rex appeared and the two roared at each other in a show of defiance. Jake just stood frozen as the rexes slowly got closer and closer to each other.

Bunker: Ray, Robert, John, Alejandro, several workers, and several terrified children stood huddled in the bunker. Near the door several individuals stood guard

"How many people did we loose?" asked Hammond nervously.

"We won't know until the final counts are in, but we're looking at twenty so far. We have to assume that any and all individuals who were guarding the raptor pen are dead," said Robert hefting his rifle as the children were crammed in the corners terrified.

"What about their teacher?" John asked.

"One of the raptors' first victims inside the Visitors Center. The children saw him torn apart right in front of them," said Ray. "Then it turned on them and got two of them before the rest managed to scramble away."

"It's a wonder they'll ever speak again. How could this happen?" asked John helplessly.

"I think I'm getting closer to an answer. I know it had something to do with the computer login process," said Ray reading the lines of data off the laptop.

"Like what?" Robert asked. "Like the virus waited until a certain amount of logins until it went off?"

"I thought so at first too, but the number wasn't anything spectacular, it wasn't 30,000 or a number like that, it was just something random. I seriously doubt Nedry would've done something like that, it might not have happened. No, it must've been something more deliberate," said Ray. "But what I don't know."

"What's changed in the past three years? I know we've had various new workers come and go, but nothing that Nedry could've anticipated," said John. "So what?"

"It'll take me a little while longer to figure that one out," said Ray tapping more commands on the keyboard.

"Are we any closer to contacting the outside?" John asked.

"No. Your vow to make everything on this island 'Jurassic Park approved' made cellphones banned. I had one in my office, but there's no way to get to it now because the raptors have made the Visitors Center their new home," said Robert.

"Do you think the boats at the dock are okay?" John asked.

"I don't see why not. Of course we can't get to them because the raptors have also invaded the underground garage and with the tour vehicles unable to move and the gas powered jeeps not having their keys, we're in trouble," said Robert.

"I don't suppose the raptors could drive could you?" Ray asked chuckling.

"I bet Sarah would know. Speaking of which, please tell me she's still alive," said John.

"Yes," said Robert as John breathed a sigh of relief. "She's just in a bunker across the compound."

"Get me a radio, I need to get in contact with her. And somebody try and get in touch with Jake!" shouted Hammond.

Road: The jeep lay smashed in the middle of the roadway and various pieces of blood and flesh lay all over the road. The rain continued pouring and lightning streaked the sky when a mound of mud rose up and Jake Whitacre broke through the surface gasping for breath. His body had some new cuts and bruises but otherwise he was okay.

"Way to go Jake," he said to himself. "You should never have come to this island."

The two T-Rexes had gone at it for a few moments while Jake barely managed to crawl away. Unfortunately, the jeep exploded before he could get out of range and he'd been flung into a tree. Jake stumbled over to the remains of the jeep and gathered what little supplies he could, four rifles and a damaged radio.

"John? John?" asked Jake as the radio simply crackled. Jake sighed, put it away, and stumbled off down the road towards the bunker.

Visitors Center Compound: Robert and John were hunched over a map while Alejandro prepared the bunker's rations as best he could.

"So, from the looks of things these raptors are having a fairly predictable search pattern for food," said Robert.

"Assuming they're not just making it appear that way in order to draw someone out," Ray chimed in still hammering away on his computer.

"Yeah maybe," said Robert. The radio instantly crackled to life startling some of the people in the bunker.

"John? John?" asked Jake over the radio.

"Yes, this is John!" shouted Hammond into the radio. "What's going on Jake?"

The line broke into static.

"We lost him," said Robert putting the radio down. "And from the sounds of things I don't think he has a vehicle anymore."

"Well we _do_ need one. Analyze the raptors strategies and get me a jeep!" shouted Hammond storming off. Robert shook his head and turned on the radio to talk with Sarah again about fine-tuning their intelligence on the raptor search patterns.

Park: Jake was wondering whether or not in his wildest dreams he'd ever seen himself walking amongst a herd of maiasaurs. He ultimately decided that no he hadn't and he really needed to get out more. The maiasaurs were currently moving down the road like it was a game trail and since Jake was moving that way as well he figured safety in numbers would be easier. The maiasaurs didn't seem to mind, although Jake had no idea just how they'd escaped their pen, and tolerated his presence. Eventually, Jake found the tour vehicle, albeit smashed and on it's side. Jake walked to the sunroof, kicked it in, and looked inside the vehicle, which was thankfully empty. Jake sighed and moved on towards the bunker. He was halfway between the car and the bunker when he saw it. A Velociraptor stood standing on the road dead still. It turned to Jake and hissed as Jake dropped the other three rifles and shakily held up the fourth to aim at the creature. The raptor roared, but ultimately decided to chase after the maiasaur herd as Jake was left there trembling. He snapped out of his reverie, grabbed his rifles, and bolted for the bunker. All around him he could here snapping and snarling as it sounded like the raptors were all around him. After several excruciating seconds, Jake reached the bunker. He sighed, wiped some dirt from his face, entered, and was promptly hit hard from behind and blacked out.

Visitors Center Parking Garage: Robert, Sarah, and a couple other workers slid into the garage and carefully scrambled from vehicle to vehicle. At the moment the garage was silent, but Robert was taking any chances.

"If they're not here, where are they?" asked Robert as he aimed his rifle out at the garage.

"I suppose they're using the lobby as a base. From there they can easily haul any carcass they find through the front doors and eat at their leisure without worrying about being attacked," said Sarah. "As for the areas besides the lobby, I don't know how much they'll explore them. I think all we can expect is the occasional sentry but again I can't be 100% positive of that."

"Well it's our lives at stake so you can't afford not to be," said Robert. The group continued moving from tour vehicle to tour vehicle in desperate search of a gas powered one.

"If Jake hadn't taken the one nearest the entrance we wouldn't be in this ridiculous position," said Muldoon upset.

"He didn't know this was going to happen," Sarah protested. "And technically he took the farthest one from the Center doors so he was being nice."

Muldoon remained silent. Finally the group reached a jeep. Muldoon popped open the door and got in. But just as he got in the whole car shuddered as something landed on the hood. Muldoon looked up to see a raptor snarling at him. Muldoon reached for his rifle as the raptor charged.

Outside: Bullets were heard firing and then silence.

Park: Jake's eyes blinked open and he immediately saw several small eyes peering down at him.

"Compies!" he shouted trying to reach for his rifle.

"Jake calm down," said a larger compy. Jake blinked his eyes again and snapped up to see the children and Lex all around him and the table. Jake groaned and held his head as he felt a massive headache coming on.

"How did I wind up here? The last thing I remember is walking in the door," said Jake.

"Yeah, I kinda hit you over the head when you walked in," said Lex meekly.

"What? Why?" Jake demanded.

"We'd seen raptors running around outside, we were afraid you were one of them," said Lex.

"Don't be stupid," said Jake getting off the table. "Raptors can't open doors."

"Why not?" asked Lex. "They seem pretty smart to me."

Jake got off the table. "They're dumb, they're stupid. I hate them and there's no way they can be smart."

"Why so prejudiced?" asked Lex getting him some water.

"Yeah, why do you hate the dinosaurs?" asked one of the children. "I love them!"

"Sure you do now. But when they rip apart your best friend you'll hate them forever," said Jake grabbing a rifle and checking how many bullets it had in it. "What happened to the tour vehicle?"

"The thing just up and died on the way here. Where's your jeep?"

"Trashed. Apparently there are two T-Rexes on this island and they went at it for a few moments before calling a truce and walking off in opposite directions," said Jake slamming the chamber shut. Suddenly the whole bunker shook on its foundation.

"Now what?" Jake groaned. He went to the door and peered out the viewing slot as a massive foot crashed down on the road leaving a massive impression. Although Jake couldn't see the whole dinosaur, the roar gave it away.

"There are Spinos on this island also?" he asked incredulously. The spino roared again and stomped off through a thick grove of trees.

"Yeah, we saw one on the tour," said Lex. "How come you don't know that?"

"I've tried to forget about this island so I chose not to keep tabs on it," said Jake. "Now I think that decision was in error."

"So what do we do?" asked Lex surprisingly calm.

"I don't think there is anything we can do. We have two adults and what, ten children? You know what dinosaurs call that? A moveable buffet," said Jake. He checked the other three rifles and sighed.

"Well we can't just stay here," said Lex.

"What choice do we have? I hope you'll forgive me, but I don't want to die," said Jake.

"Hey check this out," said one of the kids. Lex and Jake turned to see a kid put a map on the table and unroll it.

"Oh good," said Jake feeling somewhat better. "Maybe now we can get a good idea of what to do next."

Compound bunker: "Damn," said John. On the table was Muldoon who was unconscious with severe injuries and he'd been lucky, some of the others had died or had limbs removed. Even worse, the raptors now knew where they were and were sending more patrols to check on their bunker.

"We'll make it through this somehow," said Sarah who had miraculously escaped with only some minor cuts and bruises.

"I don't see how? We don't know why this is happening in the first place!" said Hammond angrily.

"Well we could always ask Nedry," said Ray. "Too bad he's back on the mainland."

John had nearly forgotten Nedry was still alive. "I'll wring his neck when I get off this island."

"If you get off this island," Muldoon chocked out. Hammond sighed.

"Has there been any further contact with Jake?" asked Hammond. Alejandro shook his head.

"How many people do we have left?" asked Sarah, wincing as some alcohol was rubbed on one of her wounds.

"We've got thirty people holed up in the three bunkers around the compound, that's not including the children of course, then we've got fifteen interns and three professors barricaded in their building, and another fifteen staff members holed up in the hotel. Other than that I'm not sure," said Ray still plugging away on the computer.

"Just what the hell are you doing on that thing? You're driving me insane with all that typing," said Sarah clearly frustrated.

"I have been making great headway in understanding this viruses point of origin. Clearly the virus started up when someone logged in, but I don't know whom yet. Hopefully when I do we'll have some idea how to stop this thing and get Jurassic Park back online," said Ray still hammering away on the keyboard.

"In the meantime, we need another plan," said Hammond returning to the map.

Park: "I wonder what this building is," said Jake pointing to a structure on the map. "There's nothing that looks like this back where I came from."

"I'm not surprised, why would San Diego have Jurassic Park structures in it," said Lex.

"For the love of God I don't work in San Diego!" said Jake annoyed.

"Hey, he said God. We aren't allowed to say that in," one of the students said.

"Can it!" shouted Jake. "I'm not in the mood."

Rather than crying the student just harrumphed and remained silent.

"Where do you work then?" Lex asked.

"Site B. Now can we just forget it and move on," said Jake not caring any more about that 'secret' island, his last memories there seemed like they happened years ago rather than two days.

"So you think we should go there?" Lex said allowing his change of subject.

"Yes. It's larger than this place, close by, and I'm afraid if that Spino walks this way again the bunker will cave in," said Jake. "And it's off the main road, which seems to have become a game trail as of late."

"Alright," said Lex nodding. "Okay children, we're moving out. But I need you to be quiet and follow in single file. If you get lost bad things could happen to you and we don't want that okay?"

Jake rolled his eyes at her statements.

"Mister," said a little girl. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Honestly I don't know," said Jake. "I quite frankly think we're all going to die. But if you follow Ms. Murphy's advice maybe we'll make it through this. Maybe."

Jake grabbed the rifles, handed one to Lex, and opened the door.

"Let's go," said Jake. And with that the group set out into the park.


	3. A New Plan of Action

Park: Jake, Lex, and the kids walked down the road as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. Jake was mostly silent as he kept toying with the radio and snapping up his rifle whenever he heard a noise. Lex meanwhile was trying to maintain a sense of normalcy among the kids by going over the latest lesson on dinosaurs.

"So what kind of plants do almasaurs eat?" asked Lex as the group continued walking. Jake sighed as he figured she was probably give away their situation to the dinos, but if he said something he'd probably be in more trouble by Hammond for telling his granddaughter what to do. A couple kids gave a couple guesses but both were wrong.

"Jake do you know?" Lex asked trying to snap him out of his silence.

"No. I make the dinosaurs I don't watch them," he grumbled.

"You make dinosaurs?" asked a little kid. "Cool."

"The dinosaurs I made are now trying to kill us," Jake countered. "Not cool."

"Still though, to see dinosaurs every day does sound interesting," said Lex.

"Not when you see everyone as a disaster just waiting to happen," said Jake mostly to himself.

"Again, I don't see myself ever coming to hate dinosaurs as much as you apparently do," said Lex a little grumpy as well about Jake's mood.

"If your little tour had gone sour because of Nedry's actions all those years ago I'm sure you would've hated them as well," Jake fired back.

"I doubt it," said Lex but in her heart she realized that might've happened.

"One thing's for sure, John had better pay me triple for what I've had to go through for this employee evaluation," said Jake.

"So that's why you're here, at least that makes sense. If you came here of your own free will and were complaining then I'd really be mad at you," said Lex.

"I've done my best to avoid this island for the past four years. All my evaluations were either conducted on Isla Sorna, San Diego, or John just said he had faith in me and I didn't need an evaluation," said Jake.

"What's on Isla Sorna?" a kid asked.

"A weather satellite station designed to track any approaching storms," said Jake cursing himself for still lying about that island.

"Oh," said the kid. "That must be boring then."

"Well you cool it with the questions? I'm just a little on edge here if you haven't noticed," said Jake shuddering at all the thought of what could happen to all them.

"Why? What's going to happen?" asked another kid.

"Nothing," said Lex quickly.

"The dinos are gonna rip us all in half," said Jake. Lex shot him a look.

"I don't believe that, dinosaurs are our friends. The paper said so," said another kid. Jake began laughing at the mention of the Jurassic Park tour pamphlet.

"Sure. Ooh, aah that's how it always starts. Then later there's running and then screaming," said Jake.

"Who said that?" asked Lex shaking her head.

"Ian Malcolm told me that once when I attended one of his lectures. He said that while his experience at Jurassic Park was a rare exception to this rule, that's generally how things work," said Jake. "Damn Ian you were right."

"I remember Dr. Malcolm from that original tour. I didn't get a lot of time to talk to him because between him and the others arguing with Grandpa over the merits of this island and the tropical storm cutting our tour short we didn't see each other that much," said Lex.

"Quiet," said Jake. "Something's coming this way."

Lex ushered the children to the side of the road as a pair of triceratops appeared walking towards them.

"Nobody make any threatening gestures at them. Just because they eat plants doesn't mean they won't attack us," said Jake pointing his rifle at the ground. The triceratops briefly stopped to eye the group, but ultimately went about their business down the road.

"We've got to get off this road soon. Just because we've haven't encountered any predators yet doesn't mean that trend is going to continue," said Jake continuing to walk down the road.

Compound: "John," said Ray shutting down his laptop. "As reluctant as I am to suggest this, I believe we should evacuate Jurassic Park."

"What?" John demanded angrily.

"He's right," Robert conceded. "We have to leave now before more people die."

"What about Jake, Lex, and the children?" John said incredulously.

"Jake should be able to take care of them and Lex is no slouch either she knows how to take care of herself in this environment. We need to leave now and get to Site B. Then we'll return after the lysine contingency has taken effect and we'll repair the site and restock all the pens. Jake and the others should be able to survive until then," said Robert.

"And what if they aren't able to?" asked John.

"Look either way it doesn't matter," said Sarah. "We sure as hell can't get to them now just as we sure as hell can't fix this situation. I think leaving and then returning is a good idea. Besides, I haven't known Jake as long as Ian has, but based on what he told me about him Jake would want us to save ourselves," said Sarah. "And as for the lysine contingency, I think we all know he'd be for that."

"He should, it was his idea," said John. "Well his and Henry's but Jake was more adamant about it."

"John we have to go. Don't forget that we've got more tourists coming in and Monday and we have to postpone their arrival until we clean everything up," said Ray. "It's the only way to salvage this situation. Do I prefer to leave Jake and Lex behind? No of course not. But this way at least we can either flush the system clean or if worse comes to worse get Nedry here to fix it."

John sighed deeply. "How long would we be gone?"

"At most four days. One to get to the boat, another half a day to get to Isla Sorna, the rest to prepare for retaking the island, and then the Lysine Contingency will take affect on the third day," said Robert. John held his head.

"What to do, what to do," said John.

"You can stay if you want, but that's what we're doing," said Robert moving towards the door, still in a large amount of pain from the raptor injuries. John sighed and grabbed a radio as everyone vacated the bunker and moved to join the others who were also leaving their bunkers.

"Attention everyone left on Jurassic Park, make your way to the East Dock now," said Ray over the radio.

"Forgive me, Lex, forgive me," said John with tears in his eyes as the group carefully made their way down the road keeping a careful eye out for raptors.

Park: "Attention everyone," the radio spat out amongst the static. "…make…way…East Dock."

"Ray? Ray?" Jake shouted into the thing but no response came. "Damn it must still be broken."

"Why are they heading for the dock?" asked Lex confused.

"Best guess is that they're headed for Site B to wait things out till the Lysine kicks in," said Jake with an evil grin. "Finally the dinos get what's coming to them."

"They're leaving us," said Lex slightly beginning to panic.

"So?" Jake asked. Lex began to start breathing heavily.

"They're leaving us," she said beginning to shake.

"Hey calm down! They're going to be back once the Lysine kicks in which is about three days give or take. Then they'll be back. They're not leaving!" said Jake trying to snap her out of her panic.

"You sure?" asked Lex beginning to calm down.

"Positive. Besides, it's not like I'm going anywhere either," said Jake. Lex nodded beginning to calm down. Lex then walked off towards the front of the group, shivering.

"_What's her problem?_" Jake thought.

"Post traumatic stress," said a little kid reading his mind, Tommy if Jake recalled correctly.

"How do you figure? Or even know about that?" Jake asked.

Tommy shrugged. "My dad works as a psychiatrist for Ingen and he said that most of what he deals with here is that."

"Dr. Kelver right?" asked Jake. The kid nodded. "Yeah I've met him once or twice. I thought you looked familiar."

"I think we might've met once when I was _really_ young," said Tommy smiling.

"It's possible," said Jake nodding. "Hey Tommy, how much do you know about Jurassic Park's disclaimer form?"

"Enough," said Tommy catching Jake's meaning.

"How much of that money do you think you'll see?" asked Jake continuing to walk down the road.

"Not as much as I'd wish. Because my dad works for Ingen they might hold that against him," said the kid understanding concepts beyond most other kids his age.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. At least some money is better than none," said Jake.

"Sure. If I survive that is," said Tommy.

"Oh rest assured that if one kid is going to survive this ordeal it'll be you," said Jake. "I'll see to that personally. Dr. Kelver really helped me through my dark times four years ago and I'd like to repay him for that."

"Suit yourself," said Tommy shrugging. "Not that I'm complaining."

Jake nodded and continued walking with the group towards the unknown building that could be seen in the distance just above the trees.

Compound: Four groups averaging ten people carefully made their way down the road from the Visitors Center headed for the dock.

"No one gets separated, if there are any raptors they'll pick you off immediately," said Robert over the radio. The group continued walking as hidden nearby a pair of raptors silently observed them.

Park: "There it is," said Jake. "Whatever it is."

The building was just off the main road and a hidden dirt path led to it that was mostly obscured by foliage.

"So you really have no idea what's in this building?" asked Lex.

"None whatsoever. But whatever it is, it doesn't look like it should be found on just a guided tour of the park," Jake observed.

"Maybe it has guns!" said one of the kids.

"No I doubt it. Hammond wouldn't be stockpiling weapons out here and Robert wouldn't have them all the way from the main compound. I don't know what's in there, but it looks like we're about to find out," said Jake as they approached the main doors. Jake stopped in front of the two glass doors and tested the lock. The door was locked shut. Jake shrugged, pulled out his passcard and swiped it through the nearby reader. The screen above the reader came to life and Jake read the words that popped up.

"What do you mean Access Denied? That's not possible I should be able to access everything on this island. I know I can at Site B," said Jake confused and upset. Tommy visibly cleared his throat.

"What?" asked Jake still annoyed at the lock.

"My dad was also afraid that something might go wrong so he gave me his keycard to bring with me to use in emergencies. Maybe it'll work," said Tommy handing Jake his dad's keycard. Jake swiped it and the lock immediately clicked open.

"I don't believe this," said Jake shaking his head as he pushed the doors open and the group entered inside. Jake handed the keycard back to Tommy as the group walked past a couple rows of offices before emerging in a massive open area.

"My God," said Jake. "It can't be."

"What? What is this place?" Lex demanded.

"It's a genetics lab," said Jake looking at all of the hatching chambers and other areas of the building designed for creating and raising dinosaurs.

"Oh is that all," said Lex finally.

"What do you mean is that all?" Jake demanded.

"Well they had to make the dinosaurs somewhere on this island," she said finally. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess what I meant to say," he said finally. "Was that this lab is so far away from the Visitors Center. It doesn't make sense to have such a far away facility."

"Well I guess I can see that," Lex agreed. "So what was being bred here?"

"That's what I intend to find out," said Jake moving up a group of stairs towards the cryogenic chamber containing the dinosaur embryos. Jake popped slid open the door and pulled up one of the embryo storage containers.

"Deinonychosaurs? Dimetrodons? Spinosaurs?" said Jake reading around the tube. "My God these are all on the DNS list! Oh John you bastard what've you done?"

Jake tore out of the room and bounded down the stairs.

"What? What's a DNS list?" demanded Lex as shut the door and ran after him. When she got to the bottom, she saw the kids observing Jake rummaging through every cabinet in the building. Jake finally gave a shout of victory and pulled out a fully functioning radio from one of the cabinets.

"Good, now they can know we're okay," said Lex breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not for long they won't," said Jake cryptically as he turned it on. "Hello John?"

Elsewhere: "Yeah the raptors are definitely following us. But they haven't made any moves yet and that leads me to believe they're making sure we're leaving their territory," said Sarah.

"Why not just attack us and be done with it?" asked Ray.

"Probably because we're just not enough meat to go around for the eight of them, a single maiasaur would be more fulfilling than us," said Robert. John nodded acknowledging this fact when the radio crackled to life.

"Hello John?" Jake asked. John leapt for the radio.

"Jake! Jake is that you? How are the others? Please tell me they're all right," said John beginning to cry.

"Everyone's fine John," said Jake a little angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked John greatly relieved.

"I found your dirty little secret," said Jake. John's eyes went wide open for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"What secret?" John asked faking confusion.

"I found your secret lab with all the DNS embryos in it. You know John, you really shouldn't put something like this on a map," said Jake.

"What's he talking about?" demanded Robert. John was about to respond when Jake spoke up.

"Four years ago after the raptor incident occurred, Henry Wu and I came up with a list of dinosaurs that we currently had on file that were to never be sent to Jurassic Park. These dinosaurs were extremely voracious and dangerous and if something went wrong on Jurassic Park, they could cause the most deaths. We refined the list after its initial creation to allow for some predators to be on this island like the T-Rex which had a weakness of not being able to see while the target was motionless. However, we still had a group of fifteen dinos that were to never be sent here. We gave this list to join entitled the Do Not Ship list or DNS for short. John agreed to it and we never bothered with it again. Except just now I found a genetics lab containing all of those embryos and a few hours ago I witnessed a Spinosaurus romping around outside. John bred those animals here on this island so that Henry and I wouldn't find out. Since I refused to ever come to this island and Henry did most of his work in San Diego, none of us would ever have found out about what was going on on this island and John could put whatever dino he wanted on this island regardless of how dangerous it was," said Jake. "And now he may have doomed us all."

"You don't know that," said John. "Besides, after the lysine contingency takes effect then we'll make things right."

"Make things right? John that shouldn't have to happen; you should've listened to me and Henry. We wanted the park to be profitable as well, but not to the point where it'd be dangerous. Moderation John, moderation is what makes parks great," said Jake. "John be honest, how many animals on the DNS list are on this island? Please, the information could very well save our lives."

"Just three, the Spinosaurus, Deinonychosaurs, and Skybax," said John.

"I trust the Skybax is contained?" said Jake.

"It should be," responded the founder of Jurassic Park. "So what're you going to do with my specimens?"

"I don't know," said Jake. "I just don't know. On the one hand I want to destroy them but on the other hand my scientist nature is telling me not to. But one thing is for sure John, I'm tired of being forced to do all these things for you against my better judgment. I hope my sister will understand, but John I quit."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said John. "But if that's the way you want it."

"I don't have a choice. I really wish I did but I don't. So go ahead and leave John, Lex and the kids will be right here at the lab. As for me, I don't know where I'll be but it won't be here," said Jake as the line went dead.

"Jake? Jake? Don't leave my granddaughter and those kids alone!" shouted Hammond into the radio. But no response was heard as the line went dead.

Building: "You should be safe here," said Jake. "Just don't leave and eat candy from the vending machines and you'll be fine until the lysine kicks out."

"Wait, where're you going?" Lex demanded.

"Somewhere, but I can't trust myself not to do something irrational so I've got to go. Good luck kid, you've done a great job so far and I'm sure you'll do so again," said Jake turning for the door.

"So that's it? You're giving up?" Lex demanded angrily. Jake nodded weakly.

"What choice do I have? I'm just a puppet being controlled by John Hammond. I can't live like this anymore I can't," said Jake. "I just wish my sister wasn't the one who'll suffer because of this."

"What is this whole deal about your sister?" Lex said. "You've mentioned here off and on ever since we met, what's the deal?"

Jake sighed. "Right after the whole raptor incident involving Jeffrey, I was going to quit working at Jurassic Park. But just before I was going to go into a meeting with Hammond to tell him that, I got a call from my sister. She had just discovered she had cancer. She didn't know how she was going to be able to pay for all the medical expenses because she was so young and our parents abandoned us several years ago. I'd watched out for her ever since our aunt and uncle started raising us. I couldn't just tell her that I can't help because I'd quit my high paying job at Ingen due to personal issues so I forced myself to keep working here despite my apprehensions to pay for her medical bills. But I've seen too much and done too much to go on like this. I just can't."

"Yeah well that may be fine for you, but how do you think your sister would say if she found out you left us here?" Lex asked. "Your parents abandoned you and now you're abandoning us! How is that fair?"

Jake stopped dead in his tracks, sighed, and shook his head.

"I'll be in one of the upper offices," he said finally before walking up some stairs. Lex breathed a sigh of relief as she went back to the radio.

"Grandpa?" she asked.

"Yes?" Hammond asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Listen, Jake is not feeling 100% right now and I'm sure he didn't mean to say that he wants to quit. I'd just lay off your decision until this whole fiasco is over," said Lex.

"We'll see dear. But Jake ultimately is a loose cannon so I'd keep your eye on him. I don't want him destroying those specimens so I'd have one of your kids watching the door to the embryos at all times," said Hammond.

"What about Mr. Thurman, what does he think?" asked Lex referring to the students' real teacher.

"Lex I was hoping we could talk about that later," said John.

"Why? Where is he? He's not lost is he?" asked Lex a little apprehensive.

"He's dead," said John. "One of the raptors got him before we could evacuate the Visitors Center."

"No," said Lex disbelieving it. "It's not possible."

"I'm sorry," said John. "But don't worry it's not going to happen so long as you stay inside that building."

"We'll see Grandpa we'll see," said Lex somewhat unconvinced. Up in the office, Jake was sitting in a chair next to the window when he saw a couple small blurs move past outside among the trees. Jake snapped up a pair of binoculars and looked down at the blur.

"Oh shit," he said tearing out of the room.

"Okay, see you in four days," said Lex shutting off the radio. Jake ran down the stairs.

"We've got to get out of here now," he said bringing all the children together.

"Why? Grandpa said to stay here," said Lex.

"We've got deinonychosaurs surrounding the building and it'll be only moments before they break in here, we've got to go," said Jake.

"Go where? If we go out there we'll be slaughtered," said Lex.

"And if we stay here we'll also have that same fate," said Jake running around trying to figure out what to do.

"There aren't any cars are here?" asked Tommy.

"If there were they certainly aren't outside of this building," said Jake. He continued looking around the massive genetics lab when he spotted a sign that piqued his interest.

"Loading dock, it might be our only chance," said Jake to himself heading for the dock along with Lex and the children.

Elsewhere: The two raptors watched the humans leave the compound before turning back towards the Visitors Center.

"Now all we have to do is better wary of the larger predators that probably won't be as generous to us," said Robert. "Especially the Spinosaurus."

"_Oh Jake you were right, what've I done?_" Hammond thought to himself. "_After this is all over I promise to set things right_."

Building: Jake opened a door and emerged into an inside loading docking that was primarily vacant except for one semi-tractor trailer.

"Yes, just like back home," thought Jake. He ran to the trailer and climbed up some nearby steps to a door. Jake pressed a button and the door slid open revealing a portable research lab inside.

"Alright everybody in," said Jake as he ran around to the cab and looked inside of it to see the keys. He was about to get in and start it up when a thought occurred to him.

"Does anybody know how to drive a semi?" he asked moments later to the kids.

"You don't know how?" asked Lex.

"No. Somewhere between _Smokey and the Bandit_ and _The Road Warrior_ I never picked it up," he said annoyed.

"I can show you," said a little girl. "My dad drives one."

"Good let's move," said Jake as shattering glass was heard coming from the building.

"Kids you'll be fine, I'm going to sit in the cab with Jake. Just stay here," said Lex closing the door on the surprisingly brave children. Lex, Jake, and the little girl got into the cab and the girl showed Jake how to get it started.

"Alright let's move," said Jake gunning the engine. The truck took off as a pair of deinonychosaurs crashed through into the loading bay. The truck smashed through the outer gates before pulling onto the main road and roaring down it as the dinos followed in hot pursuit.

"Damn we're not going to make it," said Jake as the truck continued roaring down the road.

"Make it?" asked Lex as several thuds were heard.

"Escape before the dinos land on the roof of the trailer. The truck roared through a thick grove of trees and one deinonychosaur fell off but still two others remained on top. Jake kept his foot on the accelerator while he checked his rifle.

"Damn five shells that's not good," said Jake. "I shouldn't have left that other rifle back at the lab."

"Well I left mine as well as don't feel bad," said Lex as the dinosaurs roared from up top.

"Take over," said Jake opening the driver side door.

"What?" Lex demanded.

"Take over," said Jake stepping onto the footrest outside the door.

"You're leaving us?" asked Lex beginning to hyperventilate.

"Yes and no. I've got to take care of our unwanted guests and it's not going to happen with me driving this thing," said Jake. "Now take over."

Lex slid over and took the wheel as Jake crawled over and onto the hood.

"I don't know how to drive stick you know," Lex shouted over the engine.

"Then just keep the vehicle moving at the same speed," said Jake. "You'll do fine."

Jake hauled himself up onto the roof and then onto the top of the trailer where the two deinonychosaurs watched him with a look of amusement on their faces.

"_Great, what've I gotten into this time? I would've been better off being reprimanded by John for not coming here,_" thought Jake. He shakily got to his feet as tree branches whipped past his head and the two dinos. Jake brought up his rifle to bear on them when the trailer suddenly bucked and he fell down. The deinonychosaurs carefully kept their balance while advancing towards Jake. One of them finally pounced straight towards him only to smack into a branch and be flung backwards off of the truck.

"Ha, ha," laughed Jake at the dinos being robbed of their primary means of attack. Then suddenly the trees vanished as the truck roared across a bridge just above a lake. "Oh shit."

The remaining deinonychosaur gave a grin of sorts and then leapt at Jake just as the water to the left of the truck exploded.

Park: The forty member team stopped at a small gas station on the road.

"Okay, this is good enough for today," said Robert.

"Everyone go ahead and take a break," said Hammond.

"I'd say we've got about another half a days walk and then we can leave this island," said Robert.

"Good. I used to love this island but now it feels like a prison with all the inmates loose," said Ray.

"Yeah, the sooner we're free the better," agreed Robert.

"I just hope the Jake, Lex, and the others are okay," said John.

Semi: Lex screamed as an object suddenly appeared on her side of the cab.

"Calm down kid," said a bloodied Jake Whitacre. Lex slammed on the brakes and the vehicle roared to a halt. Jake hopped off the cab and onto the ground as Lex exited the cab. She rushed and gave him a long hug just grateful that she had survived.

"What's with all the…blood," said Lex a little disgusted. "Are your hurt? Are you injured?"

"No," said Jake shaking his head while laughing. "Turns out there was a plesiosaur living in that lake you drove over and it popped out and grabbed the deinonychosaur right when it leapt to kill me. The only downside was a spray of blood all over the top of the trailer."

"Well it's a good thing that's all that it was. I was afraid we'd lost you for good," said Lex. Jake chuckled and a moment of silence descended on them.

"Let's go check on the kids," said Jake finally breaking the awkward silence. Lex nodded and the two opened the back to see the kids a little ruffled but otherwise okay.

"Hopefully that will be the last excitement we'll have for awhile," said Jake to the kids as he entered into the back and looked at a massive map on the wall. A little light was shining indicating where the truck was.

"It looks like there's some sort of food processing facility about half a mile from here. I suggest we head there and see if that won't provide a better shelter for us," said Jake.

"Good because the truck is nearly empty," said Lex.

"Okay because when that's done I intend on going to the Visitors Center and finding out for myself why exactly things went wrong. I know Ray did his best, but now I want to try," said Jake oblivious to the fact that the raptors now controlled the area.

"Sounds reasonable to me," said Lex also not realizing the raptors were there. Jake nodded, went to the cab, started it up, and the truck moved on through the park.


	4. Don't Get Jake Mad!

Anguirus111 note: If you're wondering where I got the dimetrodon camouflage idea for this chapter, it was from The Lost World novelization. Sometimes it pays to read now and then, although I think I may have greatly over exaggerated it for the purpose of this story.

The battle damaged semi-tractor trailer rumbled to a halt next to the deserted gas station with steam pouring out of the damaged engine block. Jake cut the engine and hopped out and quickly opened the engine as a mass of steam came flooding out while Lex let the kids out of the back.

"We're just going to be taking a bathroom break," she said with a little bit of humility to Jake who just shrugged. He tossed her the last rifle.

"Remember, unless if it eats meat, size doesn't matter," he said. "I'll be in the garage."

Lex nodded and nervously led the children to the bathroom. Jake walked over to the garage and slid the door open noisily. He looked around the garage and the dark shadows with a shudder since he no longer possessed a weapon in case things went sour. Nevertheless, Jake pressed on and began rummaging around looking for a toolbox. All around him he could've sworn he heard the small scampering of feet but he shook it off as nerves. He looked around some more and located a taser. Jake shrugged and put it into his pocket for later when it might have some use while he continued to search around the garage.

"Ah ha!" he said finally located a toolbox. He pulled out a crescent wrench and spun around to get a closer look at its size when suddenly a small green blur flew straight at him only to have it's forward momentum stopped by the wrench. Jake jumped back as a small compy was chocked as its neck got caught in the wrench following its leap. Jake instantly slammed the compy against the wall bashing its brains in. He then spun around as more compys appeared from the shadows and only then did he notice the dead mechanic in the corner covered in tiny bite marks with parts of his flesh missing. But instead of feeling fear, Jake's eyes flashed with anger, anger to the point that the compys stopped their approach upon seeing his rage.

"I HATE DINOSAURS!" he shouted. Jake grabbed a nearby blowtorch and slammed it on as he began attacking the dinosaurs who immediately leaped onto him taking small bites of his flesh. Jake managed to fry a couple of them but still more kept coming. Even as Jake tossed them off, their claws had hooked into his skin and parts of it came tearing off. He then collapsed onto the ground as the compys instantly let go and stepped back as a somewhat larger compy, no doubt their leader, appeared on top of a toolbox. It let loose with a roar and leapt towards Jake with its claws outstretched. Jake closed his eyes as a loud noise went off and the compy exploded showering blood and guts everywhere. Jake looked to see Lex standing in the doorway with her rifle barrel smoking. She immediately reloaded and fired at another compy that exploded as the others turned and tail and ran.

"Jake are you okay?" asked Lex running to his side. Jake looked at her weakly before passing out from shock and injury.

Docks: "There it is," said Muldoon looking through a pair of binoculars at the docks.

"Are the boats intact?" asked Hammond worriedly.

"They're fine. Unfortunately a pair of raptors has taken up position patrolling the docks, that could pose a problem," said Muldoon lowering his binoculars.

"Damn," said Ray.

"Yeah, unfortunately we're going to have to press onwards because those raptors that have been tailing us aren't going to let us go without a fight either," said Robert.

"Do you think they're all working together?" asked Hammond.

"Who can tell? On the one hand they could be on the other hand they might not, it'd be impossible for us to know for sure," said Muldoon disengaging the safety on his rifle.

"You're not really in a position to be fighting raptors," said Sarah. "After all, your last encounter with them didn't end so well."

"I can't sit by and do nothing while we wait to get eaten," said Robert signaling his men. "You stay here; we'll take care of this."

And with that the small army moved off into the brush heading down to the docks.

Gas station: Jake blearily opened his eyes to see a group of baby raptors peering over him along with one adult.

"Raptors!" he hissed struggling to get up. One of the raptors restrained him against the table.

"Jake are you okay?" it asked. Jake stared at the raptor before shaking his head to clear his blurry division to finally see Lex and the kids.

"Oh hell not again," he said rubbing his eyes. Lex laughed briefly as Jake finally managed to sit up.

"How long was I out?" he asked taking sip of water from a cup Lex provided.

"About a half hour," she said as Jake walked over to a nearby mirror with a sink. He rinsed his face, wincing at the pain, before looking at the mirror and his new cuts.

"God I look like Ash from the Evil Dead series," he said shaking his head before sitting down on a nearby chair.

"How long until you think we can get to the Visitors Center?" Lex asked. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that that semi isn't going anywhere because it's engine is shot," said Jake pointing to the still steaming semi outside.

"You don't think you can fix it?" Lex asked.

"I may know some stuff about machines, but I'm not Macgyver," said Jake. "Believe me, its shot beyond my ability to repair it."

"So we're hoofing it for awhile," said Lex somewhat disappointed.

"Unless you know of a place where we can get some wheels, that's looking like the only option," said Jake.

"How far are we away from the Center?" Lex asked. Jake walked over to a map on the side wall of the convenience store portion of the station.

"We are here, the Visitors Center is here," said Jake pointing to the two locations. "That is at least a two day walk," said Jake.

"So there's no way we can get there today," said Lex somewhat worried.

"Not unless you want to make your way through a couple of dinosaur pens, one of which looks like it belongs to the Spino," said Jake.

"You're right, that's a bad idea. But these kids really need some sleep and I'd really not have to sleep in the forest or here. Is there someplace closer?" she asked.

"Well you can take your pick between the Jurassic Hotel and the Pterosaur Lodgings, both are about a four hour walk either way, but it's a lot closer than the Center," said Jake.

"Which would you choose?" Lex asked trying to come to a decision.

"It depends," he said finally.

"On what?" asked Lex, her interest piqued.

"If the pterosaurs have gotten loose," said Jake simply. Lex nodded.

"So the Jurassic Hotel it is then," she said.

"Oh shit," said Jake looking at the map a little bit more closely.

"What?" Lex demanded.

"John you bastard," said Jake laughing while shaking his head. "You really knew I wasn't going to keep up with this island at all didn't you?"

"What?" Lex demanded.

"There's a dimetrodon pen between here and the hotel," said Jake.

"So, what's so wrong about that?"

"When we first bred a dimetrodon, the instant it reached adulthood it vanished, literally. We sent out some teams to go find out, what happened to it, but they were promptly slaughtered. It took a couple tries, but eventually we discovered that the dimetrodons had a type of camouflage even greater than a chameleon, the thing blended into the background scenery so well the cameras and motion trackers couldn't even spot them. Henry and I didn't even bother to put the animal on the DNS list because John was there at the time and he saw how deadly this thing was. Yet here it is on the map like nothing's wrong. I saw the embryo at that facility back there, but John hadn't mentioned one had been created. Way to go Jimbo now we're all dead," said Jake shaking his head in shame.

"Once we reach the hotel we should be fine right?" asked Lex.

"_If_ we reach the hotel then yes we'll be fine. But if those things are loose you can forget us getting there without any casualties," said Jake. "I take it you wouldn't know how many are supposed to be in there?"

"Not really, the tour didn't say. But it did mention they were a very new exhibit so I don't think too many would be in there yet," said Lex. "Maybe there aren't any at all, we certainly didn't see any. Of course based on what you just said I don't think we would have anway."

"Let's hope not for all our sakes," said Jake. He grabbed the rifle and checked to see that it had only six bullets left. Jake shook his head before grabbing a nearby towel rack and yanking it off.

"Let's go," he said. The small walking entrée line headed out into the park.

Docks: Explosions rang out as a pair of raptors was downed in a hail of bullets.

"Everybody to the boats!" shouted Robert as a mass of civilians roared down the embankment towards the boats with the children being led by Sarah with a pair of guards. Unfortunately, more raptors suddenly appeared and began taking down humans as the workers surged into the two boats in a panic. More blasts rang out until finally the boats roared to life and moved away from the island. The raptors watched with interest and appeared to be contemplating whether or not to swim after the boats before turning around and leaving.

"How many did we loose?" asked John gasping for air.

"Five workers and three children," said Robert finally.

"Damnit," said John angrily. "Maybe Ellie was right, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Either way, Jake, the rest of the kids, and Lex are now all alone on that island with no way to get off," said Ray. "They have minimal power and nothing that really works on an island full of animals capable of ripping them to shreds."

A large explosion went off blasting the dock to pieces and launching a raptor into the air.

"Guess the raptors set off the fuel tanks," observed Robert.

"Lex, I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry. Please forgive me," said John with tears in his eyes as the two boats roared off into the distance.

Island: Jake raised an eyebrow at the rising smoke in the distance. He shrugged and kept walking with the determination that no matter what happened, they were all going to die.

"I hope they're okay," said Lex a little bit scared.

"I'm sure they are," said Jake a little bitterly. "Somehow I don't think John could be killed by any of these dinos."

"Why not?" asked Lex ignoring his snide comments.

"Because he was present for the birth of every living creature on this island, they've imprinted on him. Oy, what a piece of propaganda," said Jake shaking his head. "That's still not counting if any of the dinosaurs might've breeded."

"But I thought the dinosaurs were all females. You need males and females to make an offspring," said Lex. "Even a scientist like you should know that."

"I _do_ know that. But Alan Grant had an interesting postulate that he came up with following his tour all those years ago that some West African frogs could change their sex if need be so why couldn't the dinos do the same?" said Jake holding up his hands in question.

"Did you do any research to prove if that could happen?" asked Lex.

"Yeah, but the results came up inconclusive so we couldn't tell for sure," said Jake. "Further research was to be conducted here around now, but I don't know if it ever happened or if it did what the answer was."

Lex nodded, interested in finding out what the answer was. The group moved on in silence.

"Jake?" Lex asked finally.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping us out, I don't know what would've happened without you," said Lex.

"I'm sure you would've been fine," said Jake continued to walk down the road.

"I think we would've been Rex food," said Tommy.

"No," Jake began.

"Look he's right," said Lex cutting him off. "We would've been dead if you hadn't come and probably even more dead if you hadn't stayed with us. Thank you."

Jake just sighed and shook his head, he was never one for hero worship.

"Just watch yourselves, we're in a hostile environment and we'll be fine," he said with a lack of anything else to say. They had just reached a new dino pen, once more with a massive hole in it and footsteps leading away from the area.

"I wonder what was in there," said Jake. The group walked a little farther until they found the marker indicating what dino had been in there.

"All right!" said Jake smiling for once. "_Gojirasaurus__ Quayi_, I'd always hoped to see what it looked like at full size, maybe I'll still get my chance."

"Wait, now you're happy to see a flesh eating dinosaur?" asked Lex incredibly confused.

"This is a little bit different. This dinosaur was named after my favorite boyhood monster, Godzilla(I'm not making this up, this dino was really discovered and named after Godzilla). I always hoped we'd find a DNA strand for it, but the possibility was incredibly slim. Then two months ago we finally found a piece, I was so excited. I spent countless hours repairing its cellular structure to turn it into a thing of the flesh. When it was finally made, I immediately had it shipped over here. After I realized that the dinos had escaped, I secretly wished that this thing would've escaped as well. Electric wires couldn't hold back the movie Godzilla and now it appears real wires couldn't hold back the real Godzilla either. I wonder if the wires are singed?" said Jake with a big smile looking at the fence. Lex laughed briefly, finally glad to see a moment of Jake being human for once, but it was quickly shattered by a dino roar in the distance. Jake immediately swung his rifle up and motioned for the kids to follow him.

"C'mon, the sooner we get to the hotel the better," he grumbled. The group continued moving on through the jungle for the next couple of hours while they passed pens with massive holes in them or dinosaur corpses. Occasionally the random human corpse would pop up and Jake would put big leaves over it but other than that the trip was mostly uneventful. At least until they were an hour's walk away from the hotel, when the area Jake had feared finally came upon them.

"Dimetrodon Pit, perfect," said Jake shaking his head at the sign. He spun around to the group.

"Okay, listen up. I need you to do what I say from this point on. Do not talk, do not run away from the group, and do not do anything unless I or Lex say so. You need to stick together in a clump and move slowly with a purpose. Hopefully having all of your bodies together will throw the dimetrodons heat sensors for a loop and make them think you're just one big dino that they might avoid. I'll be in front of you guys walking along so that hopefull if they attack, they'll attack me and not you. Dimetrodons don't usually exert themselves for long distances, rather they lay still like a venus flytrap and strike when the prey has accidentally stumbled upon them. If any of you see anything that might seem like a dimetrodon, raise your hand and we'll call on you to tell us what you saw. If you take this seriously we'll survive, if not we'll all die. Is that understood?" asked Jake. The children nodded with terror in their eyes. Jake wanted to say something to make it better, but he couldn't deal with it right now and just moved forward down the road with the group of children and Lex following slowly behind.

Up front, Jake kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of movement. John hadn't mentioned the dimetrodons during his earlier talk with Jake, but Jake didn't want to take any chances.

CRACK!

Jake hit the ground as a massive object slammed right into him causing him to fall over in shock. Stars and spots appeared in Jake's eyes as a soft rumble was heard from a hidden beast. Jake forced himself to try and get up and he saw a pair of yellow eyes starring from just beyond the tree line. A clawed foot appeared briefly from the trees but instantly vanished.

"Jake are you okay?" asked Lex worriedly.

"Keep moving! Don't worry about me!" Jake yelled. "You've got to get the children out of here!"

Lex nodded worriedly before the small group moved on leaving Jake behind he continued to struggle to get up. As Lex and her small group had gotten a few feet away, two dimetrodons walked onto the road from the jungle. Appeared was a loose term as they were only shimmers only visible due to the intense bright light. Jake struggled to lift his rifle as one steadily approached him. It slowly drew closer and closer until Jake could smell its stinky breath right in front of him. The creature roared and abruptly its camouflage dropped making it totally visible. But before it could clamp its jaws around Jake, a piece of metal stuck itself against the roof of its mouth. Jake pulled the trigger and the gun barrel went off blasting the top half of the head off throwing blood and guts everywhere.

"Never stare a gift horse in the mouth," Jake grumbled as he spat out blood and guts as he was now drenched in red. He tried to get up, but his entire body was temporarily paralyzed by the force of the impact of what was presumably the creature's tail. At the moment he lay stricken right next to the electric track for the tour vehicles. As he lay there, content that he'd waxed the only dimetrodon on the island, waiting for his senses to return, a roar pierced the air. Lex screamed as a second dimetrodon, fully visible, emerged from the bushes and steadily advanced towards the group who stood their paralyzed. Jake struggled to aim the rifle, but he was practically paralyzed from the neck down. He could barely move his arms, which felt like they weren't asleep but in a coma. Jake knew that there was nothing he could do to possibly prevent the dimetrodon from slaughtering Lex and the children. Jake struggled to get up on his side and onto his front and after much grunting and groaning he managed to get up onto his side. As he did so, a black device fell from his inner jacket pocket and fell onto the ground, it was the taser he'd picked up at the garage in what seemed so long ago. Inspiration suddenly struck Jake and he managed to tilt up his head to reveal the metal track leading down the road, which the dimetrodon was subsequently moving towards.

"Lex!" Jake shouted. Lex continued standing their motionless. "Lex!"

"Yeah," Lex chocked out as the dimetrodon continued steadily approaching.

"When I say go, run for the trees!" shouted Jake.

"What?" Lex asked bewildered.

"Just do it," said Jake. Lex nodded not taking her eyes off the dimetrodon. The creature roared at the group as it came so close they could smell it. Down the road, Jake managed to drag himself to the track and lay across it. Then grunting and groaning he struggled to get the taser pointed at the track. The creature got so that it was nearly face to face with Lex and the group.

"Go!" shouted Jake. The dimetrodon swung around to look at the source of the noise while the group scattered as Jake held up the sparking taser.

"Die you ugly motherfu…," began Jake as he slammed the taser into the rail and immediately got a massive jolt of electricity as the taser poured its power into the railing and electricity shot down both ends. The dimetrodon roared in defiance as the electricity shot down the track and smacked into its foot resting on the railing as electricity roared up its body until Jake finally managed to pry the taser loose and the dimetrodon gave one last roar before it collapsed in a heap on the ground. Jake instantly popped up into the air as the electricity had restored his sense but meanwhile small wisps of smoke were pouring off of him and his hair stuck straight up. Jake stumbled down the road as all of his muscles began twitching while the dimetrodon was twitching as well albeit unconscious. Jake stood there with a bemused if somewhat vacant look on his face as the electricity continued coursing through his body. Lex and the children slowly appeared from the trees and walked over to him.

"Thanks," said Lex. "I don't know what we would've done."

Jake shrugged and stumbled off in a daze.

"Now that's a human piece of toast," Lex laughed walking after him along with the kids before adding. "A disgusting blood drenched piece of toast."

"Wait," said Tommy. "What about him?"

Jake looked back at the dimetrodon as little arcs of electricity streaked across its skin.

"It won't be coming after us anytime soon…assuming it isn't eaten before it wakes up," said Jake walking off towards the hotel.

"You need a bath," said Lex looking at the blood and guts all over him.

"It's for the best this way, the dimetrodon stench will ward off any of the smaller predators who want to come after us," said Jake as blood trickled down his forehead like sweat. A couple miles behind them, a pair of eyes high up in the trees peered out at the group moving away. A massive biped emerged from the trees and briefly roared as it burst through the trees and proceeded to eat the unconscious dimetrodon. Following the meal, the dinosaur roared again and took off after the group.


	5. Death's Doorstep

Editor's Note: Don't hate me for this chapter. Granted it might not be as bad as I think it will be, but then again I haven't written it yet… Warning, potential Jake/Lex relationship, probably not much but it'll in all likelihood be there. This is not something I'm tacking on, it had to happen sometime. Oh yeah, if you want to know what DX is, read The Lost World novelization. I'd tell you, but how would that help Crichton pay the bills? These are his characters after all…

Park: Jake sighed in a slight drizzle as he hefted his rifle while looking at the Spinosaurus Pit sign and the massive hole in the fence behind it.

"Great, just great," he said. "Way to go Jimbo."

"You already knew it was loose though," Lex reminded him.

"Yeah but I'd hoped I was only dreaming," said Jake. "Maybe things will pan out where I still am."

"I hope not. First of all I'd hate to be in someone's dream and second of all you'd have to have one warped psyche to imagine this," said Lex holding out her hands at the various damaged trees and footprints all around them.

"I don't know, I wouldn't put it past myself," said Jake sighing before trudging on down the mud soaked road.

"I wish the weather was better," said Lex as the rain soaked all of their clothes and stuck them to their straight to their bodies. "It's going to take me weeks to dry off."

"I'm sure you'll manage," said Jake with a grin, turning to look at her for the first time since it had started raining. It was only then that he noticed how the clothes had stuck to them, _especially_ Lex. Jake was suddenly grateful he'd put his sunglasses on as hopefully Lex wouldn't have noticed his eyes suddenly dart around trying to avoid directly looking at her.

"Maybe," she said shrugging apparently not noticing.

"Well let's go," said Jake quickly and hopefully not too nervously. He then walked off down the road along with Lex and the kids.

"So what're you going to do after we survive this island?" asked Lex. Jake shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. I suppose I'll go back home and see my sister and her husband and kids. I haven't seen them since…since my sister first found out she had cancer. I've sent letters and talked to them over the phone, but I've never been there in person," said Jake with more than a hint of regret. "As much it pains me to say this, I've been avoiding her. It's not like I want to forget her problems, I've been working hard to ensure that her family doesn't go into deep debt, it's just that I don't want to ruin my last image of her when she was full of life and vitality. Sure we fought like brothers and sisters usually do and we all wanted to see each other in a bad situation, but not for real and not like this. I don't know, I just…"

Lex nodded perfectly understanding. "It was almost the same when my grandmother developed Alzheimer's. Sure she wasn't dying and I was really too young to know her, but I felt bad seeing her slowly loose her memory over time until she eventually passed away. Grandpa took it harder than ever, but he vowed not to be put down by it, but to honor her memory."

Jake nodded but said nothing, it was only then that he'd realized that he had been staring at her the whole time. Jake shook his head.

"_Forget it Jake-o, she's 19 and you're 27, it's too much of an age difference. Plus she's the granddaughter of your boss who you're currently at odds with_," Jake thought.

"You okay?" asked Lex confused by his head shaking.

"My vision is just a little groggy from lack of sleep and I think I'm getting a headache," said Jake. He then spun around and walked off. Lex watched him go and sighed.

"_Forget it Lexy, he's 27 and you're 19. If there was anything between you it would be infatuation at the most. Still though, he is dreamy..._," she thought before running off to catch up with him.

"Jake hold up," she said before she tripped directly into the mud. Jake immediately rushed back to her and helped her up.

"You okay kid?" he asked. He helped her up only for her to be covered completely in mud.

"I'm fine," said Lex laughing. She gave a lighthearted smile through the mud and Jake couldn't help but smile too. "I'd been wanting a mud-bath for awhile, never thought I'd get it here…or under these circumstances."

"Life's a bitch," said Jake finally. He then tried to let go of her hand, but she didn't release it.

"I just want to make sure I don't trip again, I'm feeling a little light headed," Lex quickly explained. "_Good one kid_."

Jake shrugged and the two walked down the road with the kids.

"_Just what I needed_," thought Jake nervously while hoping Lex didn't feel his heart rate starting to increase. "Sure, I can understand that."

The two walked down the road in silence as the group slowly progressed down the road.

Isla Sorna: The boat rumbled to a halt at the dock and immediately died. Instantly a group of scientists and guards rushed down to the dock.

"Mr. Hammond," said Henry Wu, who had just arrived to take over the work that Jake had left behind. "What happened?"

"Jurassic Park has been overrun by the dinosaurs," said Ray chiming in while John tried to make sure that the kids were being well tended to.

"How?" asked Henry.

"We don't know, but I isolated the virus that did it into this laptop and hope to be able to crack it," said Ray. "I've physically destroyed all the external jacks so it can't affect anything here, we don't want what happened on Nublar to happen here so we have until the battery dies to find out what it is and how to combat it."

"Why not wait for Lysine to just kick in?" asked Henry as the group walked towards a group of vehicles ready to take them back to the workers village.

"Because Jake, Lex, and a small group of children are still stranded on the island and we can't afford to wait that long," said Ray. A vehicle roared to a halt and nearby and its passenger hopped out and ran to the group.

"What's this I hear about Jurassic Park not working right?" demanded Donald Gennaro. "If something went wrong it's your fault and you WILL be held responsible!"

Ray looked at Robert who nodded. He put his left hand on Donald's shoulder as if to calm him down when he slugged him with the right. Donald hit the ground hard as the two entered into one of the vehicles as they roared off. Donald picked himself up off the ground and ran after them as they took off.

"This isn't over!" he shouted. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay!"

Nublar: "Now this could pose a problem," said Jake. He and the group had finally reached the hotel, but there was a massive perimeter fence surrounding the hotel. Unfortunately the entrance had been locked by the workers who had been stranded there and had left to regroup with the others at the boat. Unfortunately they had probably done it by accident due to it being standard procedure when everyone left under the assumption that key cards could be used to access the building again. Unfortunately, with the power out, that was now impossible.

"I suppose ultimately that was my fault," said Jake shaking his head. "I told John to especially beef up the security when the hotel was made and then he did it. Boy am I both thankful and regretful about that decision."

Lex laughed. "So what now?"

"I don't know," said Jake looking up at the fence. "I suppose I'll have to climb it."

"Is that absolutely necessary?" asked Lex. A roar was heard emanating from the jungle and the ground began rumbling at repeated intervals.

"It is now," he said, tossing Lex the rifle and climbing up the fence.

Sorna: Ray was hammering away on the laptop at Jake's desk when Robert walked in after getting a clean shave, some coffee, and a brief shower.

"It feels good to be back in civilization, I never knew how much I'd missed it," said Robert shaking his hair with his hand. Ray nodded with bleary eyes and very noticeable stubble.

"I'm sure it is," said Ray. "I'm sure it is."

"Didn't you get anything to eat or drink since we got back?" asked Robert incredulously.

"Sorry, but I've got to find out what went wrong with Jurassic Park," said Ray.

"But they've already contacted the lockdown facility and Nedry is already being transported on his way here," said Robert.

"And I don't trust that butterfingers eater at all," said Ray turning to face him. "If I don't know what he did to make all this happen, so what's to stop him from corrupting Site B's mainframe as well? No, I have to find out what he did to prevent him from doing it again," said Ray.

"Fine, fine, but at least get something to eat you can't concentrate like this," said Robert.

"We'll see," said Ray still hammering away at the laptop, a couple minutes later he sighed, closed the thing, and took it with him as he left for the commissary. Robert looked around at Jake's desk to see the various pens and pieces of paper on his desk. Robert hadn't seen Jake in a long time and this gave him a look at his inner psyche. There was only one photo on his desk of him and some woman, whom Robert assumed was his sister, but he already knew about the sister's predicament so that didn't offer any insight so he continued looking. A small Godzilla figurine lay on his desk next to the computer along with a Mad Max car paperweight, but those did not provide much insight either besides showing his likes and dislikes. It was only when he opened Jake's main cabinet drawer did he notice anything of note. Inside the main cabinet were two things, a stuffed dinosaur with a pen through it with the head nearly ripped off along with a stapled report. The title page read: DX Virus and there was a handwritten note on the page from Jake simply stating: 'Why did you have to solve this? Why couldn't you just let them die?' As he rifled through the report, he saw the effects of DX on the dinosaurs with notes like 'Nature has found a way Ian' and 'History repeats itself'. However, a few pages later were notes indicating how the root of the problem had been discovered with other notes like 'The sheep is mightier than the dinosaur' and 'To hell with irony'. On the last page it revealed that Jake had found the root of the problem and it had subsequently been corrected thus halting the effects of DX with once more the notes from the title page 'Why did you have to solve this?' 'Why couldn't you just let them die?' Robert sighed as he held up the plush dinosaur with the pen through it.

"Tragic isn't it?" asked Henry from just outside Jake's office with a cup of coffee. "Here he hated the dinosaurs for so long and he wound up finding the cure to save them for many more years to come."

"I never realize that it was him who found the answer to DX, if I had I…don't know what I would've thought," said Robert perplexed.

"Neither did we," admitted Henry. "Jake was the only scientist who really didn't seem to care at all about DX while the rest of us were hurriedly trying to cure it. Things got so bad that the dinos were beginning to die by the dozens and thing were looking very bleak. Then Jake takes the information we had accumulated on DX over the past several months, does some calculations, makes a couple calls, and the next thing we knew he revealed to us the source of the DX problem and we instantly cured it. Six months of researching and he gets it done in one day. Not only that, but he despises dinosaurs and yet here he has saved them. It was a paradox is what it was."

"So what did he do once he realized what he'd done?" asked Robert.

"He suddenly stopped talking and took off in a jeep into the island. We didn't see him for three weeks until he just suddenly shows up again, working like nothing had happened," said Henry.

"Did you say anything to him?"

"We wanted to, but John said to lay off him, he'd been under a lot of stress lately because his sister was practically on the edge of death at the time and that plus saving the dinosaurs must've caused him to temporarily snap. Thankfully his sister got better and so too did Jake's psyche. It was at this point that Doctor Kelver started having sessions with him again and brought Jake back slowly from the brink as well," said Henry.

"And I thought things were tough trying to ensure Jurassic Park was safe," said Robert shaking his head. "I knew things were bad for Jake but not that bad."

Henry just shrugged as well, looking at the plush dinosaur.

"I can only help he's surviving Jurassic Park," said Henry. "Both physically _and_ mentally."

Park: A massive carnivore tore through the trees and stepped into the open area surrounding the hotel and the perimeter fence around it. Jake was halfway down the other side of the fence when the dinosaur roared.

"My God it sounds exactly the same, unbelievable," said Jake shaking his head mesmerized at the Gojirasaurus.

"Jake keep moving!" shouted Lex as the dinosaur slowly began advancing on the group. Jake looked at the distance he still had to and then looked at the distance between the dino and the group, he knew he'd never get down and open the door in time.

"_Lex__ forgive me for the decision I am about to make,_" he thought. Jake nodded and immediately dropped from the fence and slammed into the ground.

"Ouch," Jake groaned in pain as he struggled over to the doors. Lex screamed as the Gojirasaurus stormed up practically right in front of them before Jake flung the door open and dragged her inside as the children also rushed in, barely avoiding the dinos' teeth. The dino was about to advance when it noticed the fence surrounding the hotel. It stared at it for a few moments as if deciding what to do. Then a second dinosaur emerged from the trees and roared at the Gojirasaurus. It was an ankylosaurus. The two dinosaurs circled each other before they went at it ripping and tearing at the other one.

"Jake what do we do?" Lex demanded. Jake looked at her blankly and then fell to the ground, the result of his fall finally catching up with him.

"Jake? Jake?" Lex demanded nervously. Jake blearily looked at her.

"There…should be a…circuit breaker…the fence," he said before slumping to the ground. Lex looked at him confused before looking at the fence. It was only then that she noticed that the two lights were blinking on top. As much as she was overjoyed that the fences appeared to be working here, the fact that Jake had just scaled the fence proved that they weren't working. At least she hoped so because she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Jake had scaled the fence with electricity pouring into him the whole time. She then looked down at the ground and noticed a mess of cables pouring out from the fence headed towards a nearby shed.

"Stay here with Jake kids, Tommy you're in charge. Try and make sure he doesn't fall asleep, I think he has a concussion," said Lex. Tommy nodded as Lex took off for the nearby shed as the Gojirasaurus picked up the ankylosaurus by the tail and flung it off into the trees where it hit the ground with a crash that took out a pair of trees. The ankylosaurus roared with a bloody mouth and blood flowing from a dozen small wounds while the Gojirasaurus roared back, also with a bloody mouth and several missing teeth. It too had injuries, but mainly to its two legs that minimized its mobility. The two dinosaurs then charged at each other once more as Lex flung the door open and proceeded inside. Inside the massive cables led right below an ordinary looking fuse box. Lex flung it open to reveal a circuit breaker along with a handwritten note attached to the inside of the door. Lex tore it off and read it.

"To whoever finds this note, I can only assume that the power has finally failed on the island and the dinosaurs are now loose. Don't worry; I took precautions to ensure that the residents inside this hotel will still be safe. This is a secondary power source for the fence surrounding the hotel compound so just throw the green switch a couple times and flip all the breakers and it should work. Keep in mind that it won't provide the same amount of juice as if the regular generator was working, but it should make any dino think twice before trying to claw its way through. Sincerely, Jake Whitacre," said Lex reading the note. "Thanks Jake, once again you've saved us all."

Lex immediately threw the green switch and hurriedly connected the circuits as the Gojirasaurus flung the bloodied corpse of the ankylosaurus into the nearby river where it was washed away. The massive dinosaur let loose with a ground shaking roar before spinning around to look at the fence and the people behind it only to rear back and charge it. However, the instant it hit the fence, the electricity surged through it, knocking it back. Lex returned to the group to watch as electricity surged through the dinosaur as it looked at the fence angrily before storming off. She then remembered the condition that Jake was in and she peered over him.

"Jake are you okay?" Lex demanded worriedly. Jake looked at her through glazed eyes.

"I'm sorry…old friend," was all he said before falling asleep.

"No, you can't fall asleep you can't!" shouted Lex at him. But Jake wouldn't be stirred from his rest. "It can't end this way, we were so close."


	6. Revelations

Hotel: Lex and the kids brought Jake into one of the rooms and laid him on the bed. Lex stood there slowly crying as Jake lay their motionless.

"Well he's still alive at any rate," said Tommy feeling his pulse.

"Yeah but for how long?" asked Lex angrily. Tommy shrugged.

"I dunno. But I remember my dad saying that if a sleeping concussion patient doesn't pull through soon he won't at all," said Tommy. Lex grabbed a hold of Jake's jacket collar and hoisted him partly off the bed.

"You can't leave us you hear me! You promised! You gave your word and I'll be damned if you break it!" Lex shouted at him. With that she tore out of the room while the children watched, slightly worried.

"C'mon, there's nothing we can do for him now but hope," said Tommy leading the kids to the cafeteria.

Jake opened his eyes and looked around at the empty hotel room.

"Hello?" he asked when he suddenly heard his own echo. He shrugged and got off the bed. His whole body ached as he stood up and walked out into the hallway. The last thing he really remembered was leaping to the ground and briefly mentioning something to Lex. Jake stumbled out into the hallway, but still no one was to be seen. He stumbled down the hallway and into the lobby but still no one was to be seen.

"This is just too weird," said Jake shaking his head. He looked around but didn't notice any signs of a struggle and nothing looked damaged in any way. Jake shrugged and continued into the cafeteria where he finally spotted people in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Jake. No one looked at him or noticed his presence.

"Hello!" shouted Jake waving his hands in front of everyone. "Can anybody hear me?"

"I can hear you,"

Jake spun around to see a velociraptor looking straight at him. Jake reached for his rifle but couldn't find it.

"Don't bother, it's not anyplace that you could reach it, much less pick it up," said the raptor. Jake growled and prepared to tackle the thing.

"What good is violence going to do you? You can't kill me, I'm your inner psyche," said the raptor sighing.

"Like I'm really going to trust that coming from a dinosaur," said Jake.

"I'm not a dinosaur I'm an amalgamation of your subconscious," said the raptor.

"Bull," said Jake. "I hate dinosaurs with a passion, why would my psyche appear as one?"

"Because that's the way things are," said the dino simply.

"That's a cop out answer," said Jake.

"And yet you're the only one you know who uses that answer to questions so what then?" asked the dino crossing its arms. Jake growled again and prepared to lunge at the dino again.

"You know that's not going to do anything," said the raptor.

"I don't care, you're a dino and you must die!" shouted Jake. He lunged at the dino only to pass right through it. The next thing he knew he was in another room with Lex sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes as she sat there staring at the far wall.

"What is this supposed to prove?" asked Jake.

"You came here not me!" the raptor protested.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jake sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Your sacrifice has shaken Lex's core as before she tried to be independent and be able to do thing by herself. However, your selflessness prompted her to rethink her ways and now it's too late for her to ever thank you, or pursue any chance of a relationship with you," said the dino.

"I don't know that," said Jake.

"Yes," the dinosaur said. "You do."

Jake looked at the dinosaur angrily. "What kind of subconscious are you? Are you even one because I don't know all this."

"No I'm not your subconscious," said the dino. "But I am part of your psyche like I said."

"Then what are you?" asked Jake angrily.

"I'm your hatred," said the dino simply. "You hate dinosaurs to the point that you never had room for any other emotions. But now you are feeling other emotions that you've tried to bury and as a result I am here."

"No, I won't accept that," said Jake shaking his head.

"No, I didn't think you would but it's true. Your rage is controlling you and blinding you to the truth," said the dino. "Let go of your hatred, allow yourself to feel emotions!"

"I can't," said Jake through tears. "It's who I am! I can't live without my hatred! If I let go of my hatred I'll be disgracing Jeffrey's memory and I will not allow that to happen."

"If you don't let go of your hatred it will kill you! You will not survive this island; the dinosaurs will defeat you!" shouted the raptor.

"Maybe," Jake said shrugging. "But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" asked the dino confused.

Hotel: Jake's eyes snapped open. "I HATE DINOSAURS!" he shouted as he jolted straight up. Lex instantly ran into the room having heard his yell.

"Jake you're okay!" she shouted giving him a hug. Jake nodded staring straight at the wall behind her.

"Yeah I'm back," said Jake shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Lex through her slowly fading tears. Jake shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said coldly. Realizing Lex's hurt expression Jake laughed. "C'mon, I'm hungry let's get some food."

Lex nodded and the two left the room to the cafeteria.

Sorna: "Anything new?" asked John. Ray looked at up at him with weary eyes as the computer performed a self-diagnostic.

"I know it had _something_ to do with the login process. The computer is doing a search to find out any new sequences in the login process that weren't there before," said Ray. "It should be done soon I hope."

"Get some sleep you've been up too long. I don't want you operating at less than your best," said John. Ray nodded and groaned as he hoisted himself up out of the chair at Jake's desk. As he was leaving Jake's office, a pinging noise emanated from the laptop. The screen read: ONE INCONSISTENCY FOUND

"What is it?" asked John very curious. Ray clicked on the box and the inconsistency popped up.

"Oh my God," said Ray right after he read it.

Nublar: Jake and Lex sat at one of the tables apart from the children eating some food. Jake sat silently eating a salad while staring vacantly off into space. Lex eyed him nervously while eating her salad as well.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jake looked at her vacantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said weakly.

"Do you want to talk about what ever is bothering you?" Lex asked worriedly.

"No," said Jake. "Not really."

"Is it me?" Lex asked after a few moments. "_Please let the answer be no_."

Jake laughed. "Of course not. You've taken this whole situation with the dinosaurs a lot better than I have. You're an inspiration both to these kids and to me."

Lex smiled back. "That's good to hear. So what happened to you while you were unconscious?"

Jake opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he couldn't find the words and nothing came out.

"Alright," said Lex letting it go. "You'll tell me when you're ready. So what is our game plan now?"

"Well we can't stay here for very long. That Gojirasaurus will be back and next time it probably will break through. If not that dinosaur, then other larger ones might show up like a T-Rex. Don't forget that there are still two rexes loose and one spinosaurus," said Jake talking more easily now.

"So where can we go?" asked Lex. Jake looked at a window to the river beyond.

"We could always float down the river. Course even that has its risks," said Jake.

"Like what?" asked Lex confused.

"I don't know what _lives_ in that river. Back on Sorna we have a few living in the river that you probably wouldn't want to run across at your local stream. I don't know if any were imported here or not," said Jake shrugging.

"You didn't put any on the DNS list?" asked Lex, having finally realized that there was another island where the dinosaurs were being made.

"Considering this island has a jungle river cruise we figured John wouldn't be stupid enough to bring something here that could _eat_ any of the passengers," said Jake. "But with John who can tell?"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see your annoyance with my grandfather's actions. I have to agree some of his actions didn't make sense regarding the safety on this island," said Lex. Jake shrugged drinking some tomato juice.

"He did what he felt was necessary to make this island financially successful. I'm not going to fault him for that because I'm not in his position," said Jake. "But I do wish he had consulted me or Henry first that's all."

"How long was I out by the way?" asked Jake rubbing his eyes.

"Twelve hours," said Lex. Jake chocked on his juice.

"That long? It felt a lot less than that to me," he said.

"It's the truth," said Lex shrugging. "While you were out I managed to get the kids to get some sleep because I don't know when they'll be able to in the near future."

"We'd better get going as soon as possible then that dinosaur could be back at any moment," said Jake finishing his drink. He walked over to the assembly line where he could put his tray on it. As he realized that there wasn't any power to the hotel, he slammed the tray down and shook his head to bring his thoughts to the present. He grabbed the rifle with its five bullets left. Lex had quickly gathered up the children and they all moved into the lobby.

"Okay let's see that map," said Jake. Tommy came forward and they all looked at it on the floor.

"Okay it looks like there's a boat dock about a quarter of a mile down this path. Unfortunately it's through some heavy jungle and that's not good. I don't know what's hiding in there, but a couple raptors or maybe even a dilophosaur or two. We're going to have to make sure we move straight down that path as quickly as possible and try not to make any noise. With any luck we'll reach our destination without incident but if we do I'll try and lead whatever it is away from you guys while you head for the docks. If I'm not back in three hours and there's a boat take off. If there isn't a boat, walk down the riverbank until you eventually reach the coast and just hang out there. Typically the fiercer dinosaurs don't like being near the waves so you should be fine I would think," Jake mused.

"Okay," said Lex a little bit nervously at Jake's belief that something would go wrong. She then tried to put if off as his usual pessimism regarding dinosaurs.

"Let's go," said Jake folding up the map. He gave it to Tommy and the group moved out.

Five minutes later: Jake, Lex, and the kids moved down the path amongst the thick jungle.

"This heat is terrible," said Jake as he and the others were sweating profusely.

"It's the dinosaurs' natural environment," said Lex. "Well, as natural as it is possible nowadays."

"Yet another reason why I hate dinosaurs," Jake said gasping for air. Lex sighed at another one of Jake's constant dinosaur complaints, but she realized that the edge in his voice didn't seem to be as apparent as before when discussing them.

"_Maybe he's beginning to change...maybe_," thought Lex. Jake continued listening intently to the jungle for any sign of oncoming danger, but he had to admit to himself that he probably wouldn't know the first sign of any if there was.

"_I should've listened to my sister when she said that I should stop working so hard otherwise it would kill me. If she only knew..._," thought Jake with a smile. His sister knew that he worked for Ingen but not to what extent. John made all the paperwork seem that all of his scientists were in fact just clerks back at San Diego. As a result, he had gone to extreme lengths to make sure that none of the scientists would ever reveal their secrets behind the dinosaurs. Not that it really mattered, the dinosaurs were patented by Ingen and Biosyn was long since absorbed into Ingen after Nedry had ratted out on Dodgson to get a lesser sentence in jail. John had made quick moves to acquire the company and since Biosyn was facing several federal investigations, John managed to wave them off and Biosyn's board of directors gladly sold the company to him and promptly left the country vowing never to deal with biogenetics ever again. Still, John wasn't taking any chances even though most other biogenetics companies didn't even want to bother with making dinosaurs, their main interest was in curing diseases. Jake sighed wondering again whether joining Ingen was really such a good idea. He had friends who worked for Pacific Pharmaceuticals and they had begged him to join them, but after hearing John's plans for the future of genetic engineering, Jake knew he had to be a part of it and he was. It was not that there was any real problems working for Ingen, but after Jeffrey's death he had thought about it more and more often until he had cured DX and just stopped thinking about what he was doing altogether.

"What're you thinking about?" asked Lex risking their safety for a little silence.

"Whether or not I should've joined Ingen or not," said Jake.

"What do you think?" asked Lex.

"I don't know. On the one hand I've brought smiles to hundreds of kids and adults alike. On the other hand I killed my best friend. It's tough to know what exactly will ever balance it out," said Jake.

"Well if you hadn't joined Ingen we'd be stuck at here without you," said Lex.

"Maybe," Jake conceded. "On the other hand, Nedry might've sabotaged your initial tour and you could've died."

Lex nodded at that statement. "Somehow I think Dr. Grant would've helped up survive the island somehow."

"We'll never know," said Jake. "We'll never know."

Suddenly a loud boom shook the ground. Jake snapped up his rifle.

"Shit! Everyone stick together and keep moving!" shouted Jake. The thundering grew louder and louder and the ground began shaking heavier and heavier.

"Here it comes!" shouted Jake as a massive shadow fell over them. Lex screamed as a head appeared over the trees.

A few moments passed...

"Oh for the love of God," said Jake shaking his head in humility. Above the trees a brachiosaur head peered down at them. Lex instantly began laughing along with the kids.

"Ugh," said Jake lowering his rifle and walking down the path in shame while the massive dinosaur watched them go.

"Oh c'mon it was funny!" said Lex chasing after him with the kids.

"That's not funny," said Jake pointing to the grinning thing. "That's...stupid."

"Oh lay off you've been to tightly wound as it is. Sometimes it helps to laugh every once in awhile," said Lex.

"I'll laugh if we survive this island deathtrap," said Jake shuddering.

"Oh get off your high pedestal and come back to Earth," said Lex shaking her head. Jake shrugged.

"I don't make any excuses for what I am," he said shrugging with a light smile. Lex just shook her head smiling as the trees parted revealing a chain link fence surrounding a dock with a large warehouse on the waterfront.

"Chain-link fence," said Jake sighing. "Getting a little cheap aren't we John?"

"I don't think he planned on the dinosaurs escaping," said Lex.

"Well he should have," said Jake. "I warned him time and time again about how it could happen."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, we just have to survive that's all and fix it later," said Lex.

"Oh will we ever," said Jake shaking his head as he pushed open the gate. He then walked over to the warehouse when suddenly he heard a familiar clicking sound.

"Lex," said Jake simply.

"Yes?"

"Run as fast as you can into the warehouse, find some isolated room, and lock yourself in," said Jake.

"What? Why?" Lex asked looking around confused.

"We're being hunted," said Jake simply swinging up the rifle and cocking it. "Go now!"

Lex and the children bolted as a green blur leapt off the roof. Jake swung the rifle up and blasted the raptor in midair and its stomach flew apart as it slammed into the ground nearby while Lex and the kids entered into the warehouse. As soon as they got inside, they noticed five raptors all surrounding the river cruise boat that they had intended to take down the river. Outside, three shots were heard and then silence as the raptors lunged at Lex and the kids, claws outstretched.

Sorna: John, Ray, Henry, and Robert were in Jake's cubicle discussing the keystrokes that had set off the sleeper virus. Donald had been in there earlier but he had left fuming once he found out what it was.

"I don't believe this," said Robert pacing back and forth. "I don't fucking believe this!"

"It's true," said Ray incredulously in Jake's chair before he began laughing in shock. He then held up his hands to his head and just stared at the desk.

"God if he found out," said Robert. "He'd go insane! He literally would!"

"How could Nedry have known though?" asked Henry. "I thought he didn't have any foreknowledge of what was going to happen to him? And even if he did, there was no proof that that login would ever be used on this island!"

"He must've known or suspected something before he was captured," John reasoned. "But you're right there was no proof that that login was ever going to be used on this island again. But _if_ and I do mean _if_ it was used, Nedry knew if he found out he would go insane and as such Nedry would've won. It's magnificent is what it is."

"And yet ultimately your fault," said Ray. John nodded.

"Yes, yes it was. Oh Jake...I'm so sorry. I never should've had you come to this island," said John to the heavens. On the computer it read:

Login: Jake L. Whitacre

Command: Login ID Confirmed

Additional: Correct Prompt Accepted, Sleeper Virus Activated

Notes: Congrats Jake you've released your own worst nightmare-Nedry


	7. The Return of Nedry

Island: Outside of the boat dock, Jake stood with his rifle smoking but empty after he had used the rifle's remaining three bullets. Around him were two raptors plus the corpse of the third he'd shot coming down from the roof. The two raptors slowly began circling him while snapping their jaws. The raptors weren't stupid and kept themselves in such a spot that Jake had to constantly dart his head from one to the other to make sure that they weren't going to leap on him. When the two had rushed him, Jake had been positive that he could kill both of them with his remaining rounds, but the animals had proven surprisingly agile and had only been nicked by the bullets as they advanced forward. Granted the raptors were now bleeding from their cuts, but still they looked as vicious as ever. Jake knew the only reason they'd not torn him apart yet was after he'd pulled out the towel rack he'd taken the other day and they weren't sure what to make of it. Jake had subsequently managed to tape the taser to the metal bar so that if need be he could electrify it at a moment's notice and have a makeshift stun baton.

"_Like it's really going to matter that much considering they could kill me before I'd even notice…like they did to Jeffrey_," Jake thought with an angry scowl. It was then that he decided that he was through waiting for things to happen to him. Jake breathed in deeply and lunged at the nearest raptor rifle and rod outstretched.

Inside: Lex and the children ran as the raptors charged straight at them. A couple slipped off of the tarp on the boat and crashed into the water, but the other three managed to land on the ground and chase after the kids. Lex quickly tried to shepherd the kids into a nearby closet. She shoved them inside and shut the door as she tried to lure the raptors away. The raptors seemed torn between attacking Lex or ripping open the door to get at the children, but they ultimately decided to go for the larger prey that was out in the open. As Lex ran from the advancing pack, the hanging lights above were slowly starting to jerk back and forth along their tethers.

Outside: The raptor that Jake lunged at was so shocked that its prey would try something like that, it stood there dumbfounded as Jake slammed the electrified bar against it causing electricity to course through it's body until it collapsed. As Jake spun around, the second raptor had leapt at him and it was only through a twist of fate did the gun he was holding smack into the raptor's head during the turn causing it to loose its concentration and just plow right into him. Jake shoved the raptor off as it rolled away from him and righted itself. Jake winced as one of the raptor's foot claws had torn slightly into his chest, but considering he could very well have been killed by that attack he shrugged off the pain. The raptor growled and rushed Jake as he smacked it with the tip of the rifle causing it to back off again. The two began slowly pacing each other again as the ground slowly began shaking.

Inside: Lex ran through the warehouse trying to avoid the raptors by making them get caught in the hanging ropes and other pieces of boat littering the area. Nevertheless her clothes got torn to the point where her midriff was being exposed and her jeans were torn until they were now shorts. It was then that her luck ran out and she was stuck against the far wall with the raptors snapping at her from all side.

"_I'm sorry Jake_," Lex thought. "_Sorry I never got to tell you just how I really felt about you_."

Before she could complete the thought, Lex realized that she wasn't dead yet so she cautiously opened her eyes to see the raptors nervously sniffing the air. They all looked at each other wide-eyed before tearing out of the building.

"What is going on?" Lex said to herself. An instant later Jake ran into the room as the whole building began shaking.

"Get the kids in the boat!" Jake shouted running to the tethers holding the boat in place.

"What's going on?" Lex shouted.

"There's no time!" Jake shouted at her. The whole side wall suddenly shook like something huge was pressing against it. It was only then that Lex realized that something big was trying to force its way through the wall. Lex flung open the closet and was leading the kids to the boat when the wall exploded flinging debris everywhere as a massive Spinosaurus walked through the opening and roared at them. To Lex's shock, the dinosaur was holding a piece of what could only be brachiosaur flesh with a lot of blood flowing from its mouth.

"_It's ate that brachiosaur we saw earlier!_" Lex thought with a start. "_Oh my God!_"

Lex led the children onto the boat as Jake threw off the last tether.

"Get out of here!" Jake shouted while throwing things at the Spino to get its attention.

"What about you?" Lex asked as she turned the boat on.

"I'll be fine!" Jake shouted over the Spino's angry roar as it began to advance towards him.

"We're not leaving without you!" Lex shouted back. Jake spun to face her.

"If you don't leave you're going to die! Now get out of here!" shouted Jake as he ran out of the warehouse with the Spino crashing through the other wall and chasing after him. Lex was still reluctant to leave, but when the roof started to collapse and the whole building looked like it was about fall over with the loss of two walls, Lex sadly revved the engine and moved the boat out into the river as the warehouse collapsed in a heap. Lex looked back with tears as the Spino roared again and just hoped that Jake would be safe without them…without her. Tommy walked to the back of the boat where she was, holding the map.

"We need to head left down this river and then we should reach the coast in about three days, or be very near the Visitors Center compound in a day and a half it's up to you," he said. Lex just sat silent with watery eyes looking at the jungle.

"How can you just ignore the fact that he's out there without us and he might die!" shouted Lex angrily.

Tommy shrugged. "Mr. Whitacre can take care of himself. He's been fine so far leading all of us and keeping us alive. And my dad said that to not honor someone's sacrifice is to dishonor them."

Lex finally nodded, not liking it. "Left did you say?"

Tommy nodded and the boat proceeded down the river.

Park: Jake leapt behind a stack of crates as the Spino began sniffing the area looking for him. Jake quickly took a glance at his surroundings until he noticed a nearby rifle. He took it before noticing the hand still attached to it. Jake winced as he pried the bodiless hand off of it and checked the rifle. It was fully loaded with sixteen bullets and Jake silently gave thanks before looking at everything else in the large area outside of the warehouse. He noticed mostly crates and pieces of boats everywhere, but then he caught a glimpse of a gas pump nearby that was nowhere near the water to fill up boats. He looked quickly around the pumps and noticed a nearby black Jurassic Park hummer glistening like it was sent from some heavenly spirit. Nevertheless Jake was hesitant to begin advancing towards it since he didn't know if it even had any gas in it or not. Jake was deciding what to do when he noticed a nearby crate which read: Flash Grenades. Jake opened up the box and find eight grenades inside each capable of emitting a tremendous flash of light. Jake pressed a button on the grenade and tossed it at the Spino before grabbing the box and running for the hummer. The grenade went off and released a blinding flash of light that caused the spino's vision to go blurry. It immediately began stomping all over the place, breaking everything in sight. Jake was suddenly flung forward as a massive explosion went off when the spino slammed its foot down on a gas tank and it was flung off of its feet. The creature roared in pain as fire raced up its body while Jake yanked open the door of the hummer and turned the keys, which were thankfully in the ignition. Jake checked the gas gauge to realize that the tank was ¾'s full so he threw the vehicle into gear and it roared off as the Spino got back on its feet as its vision cleared and it tore after the vehicle.

Sorna: A menacing black helicopter landed as several security guards rushed out to the copter with weapons drawn. The door was flung back and Dennis Nedry stepped foot onto the island in handcuffs. John Hammond walked up to the warden onboard the helicopter.

"Are you sure you want to drop the charges against this prisoner thereby eliminating his remaining jail time?" shouted the warden over the copter blades. Hammond sighed and shook his head in shame, but he knew he had no choice since Nedry said he wouldn't help them fix the island until he was freed.

"No, but do it anyway," said Hammond. The warden shrugged and handed Hammond a clipboard which he promptly signed.

"Prisoner AA-23 you are hereby released from the custody of the Costa Rican jail system and turned over to the custody of John Hammond until such time as you have completed what he requests of you and then you are freed," said the warden. The handcuffs were taken off and the guards and the warden boarded the helicopter as it took off back to Costa Rica. As the copter retreated into the distance, Hammond and Nedry stood facing each other in silence for several minutes.

Nedry opened his mouth to say something but John immediately cut him off. "You are going to fix what you did to my island and then I will never ever see you again in front of my sight," said Hammond angrily. "Is that understood?"

"Yes dad," said Nedry. (Anguirus111 Note: No Hammond isn't Nedry's father in this fic, Nedry just says dad to provoke John like he did in the movie). Hammond motioned to the guards and they escorted Nedry down the stairs into the operations building. Hammond sighed and cursed hoping this wasn't a mistake in bringing him here.

Island: The hummer roared into the air and crashed back down as it zoomed through a dirt road through the jungle while the Spinosaurus crashed through the trees on both sides of the road, chasing it. Jake continued pouring all that he could into the engine, but still the Spino was somehow catching up to him. Then just when the Spino was about to chomp down on the vehicle, it roared into an open area only to face the two T-Rexes who were fighting over a dead hadrosaur carcass. The three dinosaurs all looked at each other while the hummer roared to a stop in between them.

"Not again," said Jake. He dropped his head down in shame and it hit the horn, which went off. The three dinos immediately looked at the vehicle with confusion before tearing off in opposite directions. Jake watched them go incredulously before he gunned the engine and the vehicle roared off down another road.

Sorna: "So when do we eat?" asked Nedry. Hammond, Arnold, Muldoon, and Wu just looked at him incredulously.

"You're not getting anything to eat until you tell us what you did to my island!" Hammond shouted.

"Calm down Johnny-boy. I was just joking. But seriously, without any food I can't concentrate and can't help you," Nedry jested. Hammond looked like he was about to kill Nedry when Wu finally tossed Nedry a Jurassic Park Hershey's Bar.

"Thank you," Nedry said tearing into the thing. "You wouldn't believe how bad it is living in a Costa Rican prison."

"Spare us your bullshit we all know you were in a minimum security prison," said Muldoon. Nedry turned to face him.

"Yeah? Well how about never being allowed access to a computer the entire time you were there? That's torture!" he protested.

"Maybe you should've thought of that _before_ you tried to sell us out to Biosyn!" shouted Hammond.

"But didn't you acquire Biosyn as a result? Doesn't that mean in a way I _helped_ you?" asked Nedry innocently. "Which is what I was planning all along?"

"Don't try that with me!" Hammond said angrily. "If Jake hadn't reported you in you probably would've shutdown the power anyway, taken the embryos, and left us to die!"

"I wouldn't do that?" Nedry said. "I at least have my honor!"

"If you don't fix what you did to my island now, we'll see how good your honor is when we leave you to the dilophosaurus. Unfortunately their food crates are late in getting here so they're willing to eat anything right now," said Hammond with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Nedry said, slightly afraid.

"You were remanded to our custody until you fixed my island. However, if you were to, let's say, escape while we weren't looking, stumble into the dilophosaur or any other dinosaur pen and get eaten. Well there's not much we could do about it now would there?" Muldoon said. Nedry looked at them all wide-eyed.

"Alright I'll fix your damn island!" he said finally. "I just hope I still remember my hacking skills after all these years. When do I get access to a computer with a remote link to the island?"

Hammond shook his head. "Don't try that with me! We're not giving you access to any computer that has network connections to this island. We're not going to have you insert another sleeper virus into our mainframe here on Sorna while we aren't paying attention. No, we have something else specially rigged up to insure that you fix what you did to Nublar and soon."

Nedry looked at him wide-eyed before grinning evilly. "Jake's still on that island isn't he? Oh this is wonderful! He's going to die for what he did to me! He's going to die, he's going to die!" Nedry began singing happily while the others watched with disgust.

"If Jake dies, you die," said Hammond as the guards grabbed Nedry and hauled him off.

Later: "You can't do this!" shouted Nedry. He was currently stuck in a massive metal box that was flown into the dilophosaur pit and dropped off. There were a couple of viewing ports with glass on them where Nedry could see a couple dilophosaurs stalking it from the outside waiting to get in.

"It's simple," said Hammond over a loudspeaker inside the box. "You fix the virus on the laptop and we get you out of there. If you decide to cut the power, not only will you be stranded there, but we can remote trigger the box to pen letting the dinos at you. If the security camera in there goes dead we'll blow the box open as well. If you don't solve the virus soon enough you'll either die of starvation, heat exhaustion, or we'll simply blow the box open for the hell of it."

"But you need me to solve the virus! I'm the only one who can do it!" shouted Nedry.

"Not really. We'd like your virus gotten rid of so we don't have to flush the system clean of everything and start over. If you solve the virus that would take off months of having to reboot and replace all the existing hardware, but your death would be worth it. Goodbye Nedry," said Hammond. With that, the loudspeaker turned off and Nedry was left alone with only the occasional hooting of a dilophosaurus outside and the virus carrying laptop. Sighing, he cracked his knuckles and went to work.

Boat: "Lex? Can you hear me?" said the radio as it crackled to life. Lex lunged for the radio and clicked it on.

"Jake is that you?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah it's me. Who else would be on this godforsaken island?" came the response.

"Where are you?" Lex demanded.

"In a gas powered hummer heading down a service road marked J-327, where're you?" asked Jake. Lex motioned Tommy forward who laid the map down on the control panel.

"Heading south down the Triassic River headed for the east side of the island," said Lex looking at the map.

"Okay, I've got a map here and I see it," said Jake.

"Do you see any place where we could meet up?" asked Lex.

"Well not anyplace soon. But if I take J-237 to Game Trail and then to Carnivore Alley I should be able to reach the compound and then it's just a couple miles to the river. From there we should be able to reach the coast and either wait there or try and head for Sorna," said Jake.

"Okay," said Lex not really liking it but realizing that they had no choice. "See you in a day and a half."

"Be careful, I have a feeling there might be Cretaceous Period alligators or crocodiles in that river of yours and they _might_ be hungry. When nighttime roles around, cut off your engines and any lights and just drift so you don't attract any unwanted attention," said Jake.

"You're not making me feel any more confident on this thing," said Lex.

"Relax you'll be fine I know you will," said Jake.

"Thanks," said Lex before turning insightful. "Listen Jake…"

"Sorry Lex can't talk now I see a blur in the distance and I don't know if it's friend of foe. See you in a day and a half," said Jake as the radio clicked off. Lex sighed, but ultimately decided that if anything was going to be said between them it should be face to face and not over a radio.

Sorna: "How's it going Nedry?" Hammond asked looking at the security video of him typing away on the laptop.

"Fine, dad. Now could you bring me some food I'm hungry," said Nedry.

"You know the rules, no food until you erase the virus. By the way, if you don't fix it but claim that you have, we're still going to feed you to the dilophosaurus," said Hammond laughing.

"I'm worried about him," said Wu nearby.

"I think he's just under too much strain with Nedry on the island and having Lex on the island with no way of knowing if she's alive or not," said Muldoon.

"Still, this is no way to treat anyone, even Nedry," said Arnold.

"Well let's see if things get worse and if they do…" said Muldoon letting it trail off at that unsure what to do.

"We'll at least talk to him about it," said Wu finally. The three nodded, watching Hammond continue to laugh at Nedry's discomfort.

Park: The hummer roared up into the air and crashed back down as it headed down the dirt road amongst the jungle. Smaller dinosaurs scattered out of the way of the menacing black beast while some larger ones eyed it with confusion. Jake didn't pay any attention to them but continued to squeeze the accelerator to get to the compound that much quicker. It was at that point that he slammed on the brakes and reached a fork in the road. To the right was a sign pointing to the Visitors Center Compound while to the left was the road that would lead back to that accursed genetics lab. Jake sat their thinking about which way to go. Finally after several minutes he made his decision. The left blinker turned on and the hummer roared down the left fork.

River: The boat silently coasted through the water. Although it was not exactly nighttime yet, Lex didn't want to take any chances if there was something in the river. She had seen a couple ripples throughout the trip but whether they were caused by something big or not, she couldn't tell.

"_I wish Jake were here, he would know_," thought Lex shivering a little bit from having more exposed flesh than before.

"_God if mom found out she'd kill me_," thought Lex with a slight grin. On the other hand her mother didn't seem to care about her or Tim so much recently. The last time she'd seen her mother had been months ago during a court appointed visit and it hadn't gone over too smoothly and neither had her relationship with her dad although Tim seemed to be getting along well with him. In fact, she'd been grateful when it had been time to go off to college since she wouldn't have to see either one of them for several months. Sure grandfather had been disappointed at her bad family relationships, but he hadn't grown up in a perfect family either so he left her alone. Her first year and a half in college hadn't been that great relationship wise either. Her grades were fine, but she'd had one failed relationship after the next. Most of the boys she'd met only wanted to date her to get a free trip to Jurassic Park or something like that. Either that or they wanted her for things totally perverse. Lex had seriously begun doubting whether or not she could have a serious relationship with anyone, or someone who saw who she really was and not just some good looking rich kid with a rich grandfather.

But then she'd met Jake through this crazy and unfortunate series of events. He didn't have any preconceptions about her and he certainly didn't need her to get to Jurassic Park, hell he didn't even _want_ to be here. They had had a functioning relationship that had been wonderful despite the terror surrounding them on all sides. Jake hadn't made any rude or snide comments directed at her even when they were alone after the others had evacuated. He hadn't tried to make her think or do anything and let her be herself. Jake had seemed to genuinely care about her and her safety and like her he too had plenty of family problems as well so he could somewhat relate to her own experiences. There was his intense hatred for dinosaurs but he had constantly tried to protect her and the kids when he really could just cut and run and make up any story he could want if they'd gotten slaughtered. Yes he'd wanted to leave after finding the genetics lab but he was under extreme duress at the time and he'd come back to save them from the attacking dinosaurs regardless. Then there various conversations since then had seemed to provide some brief light that maybe there was something more between them than Jake just trying to protect the boss's granddaughter.

Still, there was the age difference between the two but nine years really wasn't that bad. Jake was one of the youngest scientists working for her father and he was old enough to know whether things were just simple crushes or not and still be open to the idea of seeing someone much younger than himself. Lex sighed looking out at the water thinking of possible futures before deciding to return her attention to the present and put her feelings about Jake on the back burner until they got out of this mess.

Park, nighttime: The black hummer roared to a halt in front of the open loading bay doors. Jake quickly checked the rifle's remaining bullets and putting as many flash grenades into his pockets as he could before pulling the vehicle into the darkness. Truth be told it was probably better that he had decided to come here so he could refuel the vehicle while also find someplace safe to sleep for the night. Jake stopped the vehicle and hopped out before proceeding into the building proper. He held his rifle at the ready and wandered through the darkened yet silent building. He finally reached the room he was looking for and proceed inside, closing the door behind him marked: RECORDS.

River: Despite her best intentions, Lex was snoozing on the controls of the boat along with everyone else while in the water just outside, several dark shadows slowly surrounded the boat from underwater waiting to attack.


	8. Of Monsters and Monsters

Sorna: The dilophosaurs were rocking the crate that Nedry was in, desperate to get some food in order to survive. Inside Nedry was rapidly typing away on the keyboard while sweating profusely. He then hit a couple more keys and the message on the computer read: VIRUS DELETED.

"There I solved it!" he shouted nervously in success. "Now get me out of here!"

No response came from the loudspeaker.

"John! Dammit John you told me when I got rid of the virus you'd let me go free now get me out of here!" shouted Nedry really starting to panic. The crate was being rocked more and more heavily as more dilophosaurs began showing up and helping push it.

"John!" shouted Nedry.

"I've been listening," said Hammond angrily.

"Now get me out of here!" shouted Nedry.

"No," said Hammond.

"What? You can't do this to me!" shouted Nedry.

Jake's Office: Hammond was watching with cold staring eyes at the image of Nedry being rocked around in the crate while Muldoon, Arnold, and Wu watched nervously from just outside.

"Yes I can you gave me the right!" shouted Hammond.

"When?" asked Nedry being tossed around the crate.

"Four years ago when you betrayed me," said Hammond grating his teeth.

"That's what this has all been about?" Nedry asked incredulously. "Revenge? Is that all you think about?"

"What else _is_ there to think about? You are the first person to betray me in a very long time and I don't stand for that. If you're on my good side you have nothing to fear but you never want to get on my bad side. It's very difficult to get on my bad side and yet Nedry you did. But why?" Hammond demanded. "Why did you betray me?"

"I betrayed you because you took me for granted!" Nedry shouted angrily. "You gave me task after task after task in order to complete that lousy computer system of yours. When I made a bid for how much I'd work for, I had no idea how much you were going to make me do! When I asked for what I viewed as fair compensation, you turned on me! You made it seem like I was the bad guy when all I wanted was some respect and enough money to justify my troubles. I didn't want to be your enemy but apparently when someone falls on your bad side they can never redeem themselves in your eyes! So yes, I got mad and fought back verbally with you in the hopes you'd come around but instead you got even more mad at me! I had to do something so I contacted Biosyn as a way to escape your wrath. They wanted me to steal embryos in order for them to get me out so I was going to until Jake caught me. So that's why I did it I had to get out or else I would forever have lived in fear under your wrath!"

Hammond shook his head both in disgust and with a shred of doubt that maybe Nedry _was_ right. He hadn't wanted things to go bad between him and Nedry and yet somehow their relationship had spiraled out of control before he knew how or why.

"I don't believe you," he said with somewhat less anger than before.

"Believe it! Many of your employees are often frightened to death of you. You would never have known this, but us lower employees did. How many people have you fired but you can't recall why? Face it John, you're more of a monster than those dinosaurs back on Nublar, at least they don't deny what they are," said Nedry as the cage was nearly tipped over. "For God's sake, get me out of here!"

Hammond stood there shell shocked. He had never before considered himself a monster, just someone who didn't like being betrayed, lied to, or anything else deplorable happen to him or to his company. Had he over the years become this monster that only Jake and Nedry had realized and spoken out against him? He hadn't lashed out at Jake despite his constant misgivings about Nublar and dinosaurs, but that was because he was far away and John never saw him while Nedry the other hand… Had he really wanted Jake to come to the island as some subconscious form of torture against his protests? Hammond shuddered at this thought and that he could ever be seen as being so cruel. Hammond shoved himself back from Jake's desk and stood up weakly.

"I-I'm going for a walk. Please bring Nedry back and left him go. Offer him a job or anything else he wants if you want, I-I just need to be alone," said Hammond stumbling off in a daze.

"What's with him?" Wu asked concerned.

"I think he saw a part of himself he'd hidden from himself until just now," said Muldoon shaking his head sadly.

"I think I'll go arrange for Nedry's release," said Arnold also leaving dejected at the recent turn of events.

Nublar, Genetics Lab: Jake was rummaging through the various files and reading them to learn all he could about what had been going on here that he was not aware about regarding the DNS list. It mentioned the investors wanting something extremely deadly on the island to really bring in the teenage market and how Hammond had agreed with them and knowing that either Jake or Henry would raise a fuss about it, he deliberately had the new DNS embryos not listed on any records whatsoever and subsequently Jurassic Park's profit quickly made a jump. Jake had hoped the records would give him something so that he could decide what to think about this situation but now he was even more perplexed. Eventually he just threw up his hands in failure and leaned against the file cabinets thinking about other matters. Unfortunately those other matters revolved around his relationship with Lex, another thing he didn't really want to think about at the moment.

When they had first gotten forced into working together, Jake had considered it a purely business relationship. Lex needed help getting the kids through Jurassic Park alive and Jake felt obligated to help them. But as they continued advancing through the park, the relationship had started to get less business and more personal. He desperately didn't want to fall for the old clichéd boss's daughter or granddaughter routine, but as he and Lex had continued through the park he found himself liking who she was even more and more. Lex didn't buckle under the intense pressure around them and she was very outspoken about her ideas and beliefs. She'd even stood up against him and a couple occasions and Jake could easily respect that. He liked women who weren't afraid to stand up for what they believed in and too often he'd been in relationships with women who might've been very beautiful but were intellectually dry.

Lex on the other hand had both brains and beauty. The fact that she was the boss's granddaughter hadn't seen to make a difference when they talked about various things regarding Hammond and Lex seemed to genuinely care about how Jake was handling being on this accursed island. Jake sighed, if they age difference wasn't so great then _maybe_ things could work out between them, but then again could he really deny any chance of actually having a decent relationship based on others preconceptions? It was this that had primarily been troubling him if he and Lex ever had an actual heart to heart conversation which is why he had lied to her about there being a dinosaur ahead of him in the Hummer when Lex had started to get sentimental. Jake sighed again very deeply and decided that he found himself desperately wanting to find out how Lex was doing at the moment. Jake shook his head and reached for the radio.

Boat: "Lex?" said the radio. Lex blinked her eyes and saw the river surrounding them on all sides. She sighed before her eyes opened wide realizing it was Jake on the radio.

"Yeah it's me, who else would be on this godforsaken island?" she responded chuckling. Jake laughed lightly as well on the other end.

"How're you holding up?" asked Jake with a slight note of concern on his voice.

"Oh pretty good," said Lex also with a slight note of concern as well. "Where are you?"

"I'm back at that genetics lab," said Jake. Lex looked worried.

"Why? Are you still going to make the rendezvous?" asked Lex.

"I just needed to sort some things out back here. A couple things I'll never solve, but one thing I believe I've found the answer to and yes I'll still be making the rendezvous," said Jake. Lex was nodding. She was about to ask him what he'd solved when the water exploded all around her.

Lab: "Lex?" Jake demanded. "What's happening?"

He heard the rush of water and screams as several roars were heard.

"Lex!" Jake shouted again.

"We're under attack by crocs!" shouted Lex as more crocodile roars were heard.

"Are they big or small?" Jake asked.

"How the hell should I know they're rocking the damn boat!" Lex shouted back.

"I'm on my way!" shouted Jake. He grabbed his rifle, ran out the door and was immediately confronted by two deinonychosaurs who were standing just outside the doorway.

Sorna: Nedry emerged from the crate in a frazzled state as the helicopter that had been carrying it roared off. Several guards rushed into the crate and retrieved the laptop, immediately rushing it to Ray Arnold.

"Dennis Nedry as of this moment you are officially released from Ingen custody. Enjoy your life," said one of the faceless guards reading a sheet of paper. The guard then handed it to Nedry and they left leaving Robert Muldoon and Henry Wu alone with Nedry.

"Hello Nedry," said Muldoon after several silent moments had passed. "It's been a long time."

"And I wish it had been longer," said Nedry angrily. "But then again I'm sure you're well aware of Hammond's wrath so I don't need to rehash that. Now that I'm free I'm going to sue this company for all it's worth."

"Try it," said a voice. "Fight as much as you want, you might win you might not. I don't really care."

Nedry turned to see Hammond emerging from the shadows, done from his walk.

"Finally come to grips with what you are?" Nedry demanded. Hammond nodded.

"Yes and you're right Nedry I am a monster," he said agreeing with Nedry.

"So you've finally admitted your dark side," said Nedry with a note of triumph.

"Yes I am a monster. But when I started dealing with monsters I had to ultimately become one in order to compete. I can't allow people like you to do what you do just like I cannot allow the dinosaurs to run free on my island!" Hammond shouted. "Let's go!"

A group of guards came in and hauled Nedry off.

"Where're we going?" asked Muldoon. Hammond turned to face him with dark eyes.

"We're going back to Nublar and we're getting back my island!" he shouted. "Grab a rifle we're rescuing my grandchild once and for all like we should've done in the first place."

Muldoon nodded and ran off to the armory. Half an hour later six helicopters lifted off from Site B headed back to Jurassic Park.

Lab: Jake immediately tensed and froze while the deinonychosaurs stood there looking at him blinking. Jake fumbled for the rifle but dropped it to the floor with his hands shaking so much. He closed his eyes and realized that his luck had run out finally and Lex and the others were going to die because of his incompetence. He never should've left Lex and the kids and he should've addressed his and Lex's situation earlier. He felt a slight prodding at his chest and closed his eyes even tighter preparing for some painful tearing and gnashing. But all there was was the prodding and nothing more. Jake slowly opened his eyes to reveal one of the deinonychosaurs sniffing his blood soaked jacket and shirt. It then pulled back and seemed to engage in a conversation with its partner. Jake had no doubt these were the two he'd run into the previous day and a half and he had no idea what they were talking about. He looked down at his shirt in confusion when he noticed the deinonychosaurs blood on his shirt from when the plesiosaur had ripped the one to shreds and given him a blood shower. Jake rubbed his hands on it and sniffed it, the smell was still strong. Jake looked up at the two dinosaurs who were still 'talking' before the second deinonychosaur sniffed his now blood encrusted hand. Then the two appeared to reach an agreement and looked at him expectantly.

"No," he said suddenly realizing what they were talking about. Jake cautiously took a couple steps down the walkway and the two dinosaurs took two steps to follow him. Jake's jaw dropped as he realized that thanks to his blood encrusted shirt and his body still stinking of deinonychosaurs guts, the two dinos thought that _he_ was their leader. Jake looked at his rifle again, but he knew that regardless of how much he hated dinosaurs, he couldn't murder any in cold blood without his life being in danger. He realized he had to focus on saving Lex and this could wait. He tore out of the room heading for hummer while the two deinonychosaurs followed him. Jake hopped inside gunning the engine and tearing off down the road with the dinos still following him down the road as Jake continued to gun the engine.

River: Lex and the other kids were trying to make sure the boat didn't tip over as the crocodiles continued to thrash the boat as water continued flowing over the sides. The children were beginning to panic as they boat slowly began being crumpling from all sides.

"Jake'll be here soon, we'll be fine," said Lex.

"How's he supposed to find us? He doesn't know where on the river we are," said Tommy annoyed. Lex immediately realized this and began hurriedly looking around for something to give Jake an idea as to their location. It was then that she noticed a red box mounted to the inner hull of the boat which read: Flare Gun. Lex yanked open the box on pure adrenalin as a crocodile rose out of the water and began chomping on the wires that surrounded the open areas of the boat. Lex's eyes flashed with anger at her situation and she growled in anger.

"I hate dinosaurs!" she yelled. She reared back her foot and kicked the thing with all of her might. The crocodile roared in pain and ultimately let go of the wires as the boat continued floating down the river, still being attacked from the other sides. Lex snapped open the barrel and loaded a flare into the gun as one of the crocodiles tore through the wires surrounding the boat and pushed its way in causing the boat to lean heavily to the side. The children grabbed onto the seats as the boat began tipping. When the boat was at the right angle, Lex fired the flare and it went roaring off into the early morning sky.

Park: The hummer and the two deinonychosaurs were running down the road when the flare roared off above them.

"Good going Lex!" shouted Jake. The two dinos noticed and realized that it had to be their destination. But as Jake turned onto another dirt road, a massive maiasaur was blocking their path. Jake honked the horn several times but it only caused the maiasaur to briefly stir and look at the annoyance in question. It looked at the vehicle dubiously before the two deinonychosaurs reared back and roared at the thing exposing all of their claws. The maisasaur's eyes went wide-open and it tore off through the jungle. Jake sighed and reluctantly he nodded his approval at the dinos' tactics. Jake then gunned the engine and the vehicle roared off down the road.

Pacific Ocean: The six helicopters continued roaring over the water headed for Jurassic Park.

"We've got about three more hours until we get there," said the pilot over the roar of the blades. Hammond nodded before leaning back into the body. Muldoon was sitting there holding his trusty rifle while Arnold fidgeted nervously while holding the laptop. Henry Wu had chosen to stay behind and would come over after the lysine kicked in. Nedry was currently incarcerated on another helicopter full of guards. Perhaps guards was too weak of a word, they were more soldiers than anything else. Muldoon had never seen them before now and Hammond had yet to comment on their existence.

"John?" Muldoon asked ready to broach the subject.

"Yes?" asked Hammond innocently.

"Who are all of these people?" asked Muldoon confused. "I've never seen or heard of them before."

Hammond set down the PDA he'd been reading and looked up at him through his glasses.

"These 'people' are a specially trained mercenary group," said Hammond as if this was common knowledge.

"Trained for what?" Arnold asked confused.

"Trained to retake Jurassic Park in the event that the power ever failed. They've been trained with a variety of weapons and many forms of combat to combat any predators we might run across in order to restore stability to the island," said Hammond darkly.

"I thought you didn't have a contingency plan in the event that things went sour," said Muldoon. Hammond looked at him like he was a naïve fool.

"You're right I didn't at first because I didn't think it would ever happen. But then Nedry nearly betrayed me and set the dinos loose so I used secret funding to train these mercenaries on another island where they have gone into combat with various dinosaurs and the best have come out on top and are part of this team," he said.

"What about those who didn't come out on top?" asked Arnold.

"The dinosaurs got them," said Hammond simply. Muldoon and Arnold's jaws dropped as they suddenly grew very uncomfortable confronted a side of their boss they'd never even seen until now.

"_Maybe Nedry was right_," they both thought nervously while Hammond returned to going through the PDA, which had various preplanned combat scenarios on it. Hammond meanwhile was unconcerned about what they thought.

"_We're coming for you Lex and I will get rid of anything that stands in my way_," thought Hammond bitterly as the helicopters continued flying over the water.

Boat: The boat continued listing even farther to the side as the crocodiles continued holding onto it.

"Looks like this is it!" shouted Lex ready to go down fighting as the boat began slowly going under the water. Then a roar pierced the air and the crocodiles let go and sniffed the air as the boat fell back into its rightful position. A low rumbling was heard off in the distance along with some other roars.

"Now what?" she said clearly annoyed. The roar grew louder until it reached a fever pitch. Then suddenly a black hummer roared over the top of the nearby embankment and went airborne before crashing into the water with two deinonychosaurs diving in on both sides of it.

"Jake!" Lex shouted as the hummer began sinking underneath the water while the deinonychosaurs began swimming a protective circle around it. In the hummer, Jake undid his belt and began to swim against the flow of water. He barely got out with the rifle before he drowned, but unfortunately it took all of his energy and he floated on the surface physically exhausted from the overall lack of sleep he'd had even with the coma. As he blearily opened his eyes he saw a crocodile coming straight at him. Jake couldn't even move to close his eyes as the creature got closer and closer. It opened its' mouth right in front of Jake and prepared to chomp down when a blur flash by and it roared in pain. Jake strained his head to see one of the deinonychosaurs on top of it tearing out its flesh while the other began fending off the other crocs.

"_Thank you…my friends_," Jake thought, surprised at his own mind. He then struggled to make it to the boat, but realized he just didn't have the strength to even stay afloat. Then he felt a pair of hands clamping onto him and dragging him to the boat as he saw Lex in the water next to him while the deinonychosaurs continued churning up the water fighting the crocs. Lex barely managed to haul Jake onto the boat and get aboard to but both were soaking wet and physically exhausted.

"Thanks," said Jake breathing heavily while lying down on the boat deck.

"Don't mention it," said Lex also laying down right next to him. "Thought you weren't going to make it there and leave us to die."

"Not until I got the chance to speak," said Jake still breathing deeply.

"About what?" Lex asked sitting up getting her strength back.

"About us," said Jake still breathing in and out. Lex looked at him shocked that he'd bring it up.

"What about _us_?" Lex asked trying not to betray any hint of emotion regarding the two of them.

"I was just thinking that when this is all over I'd like to take you to dinner," said Jake starting to fall asleep. Lex looked at him with suddenly revitalized energy.

"So you think we'll survive?" she asked noting his no longer pessimistic tone.

"Of course," he said laughing.

"Why?" Lex asked.

"Otherwise how will I find out whether things can work out between us?" he said finally before instantly collapsing and falling asleep. Lex just shook her head.

"It will. It will," she said ripping off part of the tarp covering the boat and covering him up in it. She gave him a kiss on the forehead when he mumbled.

"Hope John'll understand," he said in his sleep. Lex smiled and made her way to the controls and pushed the accelerator forcing the boat to limp further down the river.

Ocean: "We're nearly to Isla Nublar," said the pilot over the choppers roar. Hammond nodded.

"Good. These dinosaurs wanted a war, they've got one!" he shouted with glee as the island appeared in the distance. Hammond instantly began laughing, further terrifying Muldoon and Arnold.

"You were right Ian, life will find a way. It's time for the wrath of extinction to once again hit the dinosaurs," he said with an evil grin.


	9. Extinction Now!

Anguirus111 Note: Thanks for all who reviewed, this looks like it'll be the last chapter. The chapter title is based off of Apocalypse Now and will feature a couple scenes identical to it. It's not for lack of originality it's just very poignant given what Hammond is going to do in this chapter.

Park: Jake groaned and blinked as he opened his eyes. He sat up with a massive headache and was very sore but otherwise he was okay. As he looked at his surroundings, he saw trees and the open sky. For some reason Jake was on the embankment of a river with the boat beached nearby, but the coast was nowhere in sight.

"Oh good you're awake," said Lex. Jake looked at her confused as she was covered in mud and water.

"So what am I this time?" she asked with a laugh. "A compy? No wait, a gallimimus?"

Jake laughed and shook his head. "Nope, I just see Alexis Murphy right in front of me."

Lex shook her head and sat down next to him on the bank. She took a rag she'd found and wiped off her face leaving smears of mud on it.

"So what happened while I was out…jungle girl?" asked Jake nodding at the boat.

"The crocs did more damage than I realized, we had a hole punctured in the side of the boat and water was beginning to leak in. I got us as far down the river as I could before I had to beach the boat," said Lex. "I've been doing some diving to see if the hole could be repaired, but it's really beyond my area of expertise, teaching. What about you, can you fix the boat?"

"As I told you earlier I'm," Jake began.

"Not Macgyver I know," said Lex shaking her head. "Well it was worth a shot."

"So where're the kids?" Jake asked since no one else was on the beach.

"Your buddies from earlier came and ate them," said Lex shrugging nonchalantly. Jake shook his head.

"I don't think my _buddies_ would do that," said Jake. "They wouldn't do anything without my say so."

Lex nodded. "And why is that so? Why was I completely shocked when you came roaring over that hill with a dinosaur escort? I thought you hated dinosaurs!"

Jake nodded. "I still do. But circumstances arose lately that lessened that hate. That's part of the reason why I didn't hallucinate seeing any when I woke up."

"Why is that?"

"Because I no longer have to face them alone anymore," said Jake looking at her with a smirk. Lex laughed.

"Listen, you owe me dinner. But since its noon why don't we go have some lunch instead?" she said standing up and holding out her hand to the sitting Jake. He looked up at her.

"What do you plan on having, dinosaur meat?" Jake asked. Lex shook her head.

"I'm a vegetarian, you can have it," she said. Jake raised an eyebrow at that statement. Lex laughed at his confusion as she helped him up and the two walked down the road.

"There's a Jurassic Park restaurant down the road, I took the kids there and left them there while I came back here to see if the boat could be fixed," said Lex.

"I don't know which is more disturbing, the fact that you left the kids there alone or the fact that you left _me_ here alone!" said Jake perturbed. Lex shook her head.

"Somehow I don't think it really matters since I haven't seen a dinosaur at all today," she said. Jake looked thoughtful.

"Guess the lysine is finally starting to kick in," he said.

"How does that stuff work?" Lex asked.

"Beats me," said Jake shrugging. "Henry designed it, I just pushed for its inception."

"So you don't know if it will affect _any_ of the dinosaurs?" asked Lex.

"Nope," said Jake. "But I assume it will because after all why would we put it in every dinosaur if it didn't? We don't really have any reason to lie to ourselves about putting in a protective measure so I don't believe it is a hoax. The dinosaurs _will_ be affected by it, the only question is how."

"So life won't find a way," said Lex thinking back to something she had heard Ian Malcolm say once.

"Knowing Ian he'd probably come up with some additional schtick about there being infinite diversity in infinite combinations. What a nut," said Jake shaking his head. "Course I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I saw it coming."

"Saw what coming?" asked Lex as some fog began drifting in.

"That his crazy childhood experiments would lead to him to chaos theory," said Jake.

"How come you know so much about him?" asked Lex somewhat confused by Jake's fascination with Ian Malcolm's life. Jake looked at her expression bewildered before he began laughing.

"What?" Lex demanded. Jake held up his hand.

"Sorry I forgot you wouldn't know," he said chuckling.

"Know what?"

"Ian Malcolm is my cousin," Jake explained. "We grew up together as kids because it was his parents who took in me and my sister."

"Oh," said Lex with sudden realization that it explained why Jake so often quoted Dr. Malcolm and had some similar concepts of situations as well.

"So you've read his books then?" she asked having recalled reading one for a psychology course her freshman year in college.

"Unfortunately," said Jake. "He had me read over his drafts a few times and I was already fed up with his theory anyway that I just wrote about how ticked off I was with him and his theories and how it's all bullshit. If he were here now he would be laughing his ass off at me, I know he would."

Lex began laughing as did Jake a couple moments later.

"So where's this restaurant?" Jake asked.

"Just up ahead," said Lex as a dark object was seen mostly obscured by the mist ahead.

The coast: Six helicopters roared across the beach and over the jungle.

"Our first objective will be to reclaim the Visitors Center," said Hammond over the radio. "From there we can fan out and eliminate anything that wasn't affected by the lysine and too dangerous to properly contain."

Affirmatives came in over the radio as the copters roared over a waterfall and over a pair of electrified fences.

"Lock and load, we're going into action," said Hammond with grin while Muldoon and Arnold fidgeted nervously in their seats.

Restaurant: "Jake, be honest. Is my grandfather insane?" Lex asked. Jake sighed and leaned back in his chair at their table. All around them the kids were either eating or sleeping on the chairs in the restaurant.

"I don't know," said Jake sadly. "I wish I did but I don't."

"Any insight is better than none," said Lex also reluctant to talk about her grandfather whom she had adored for so long.

Jake leaned forward and clasped his hands together deep in thought.

"I…think…your grandfather has been on this island for too long," said Jake finally. "He hasn't really left this island for a prolonged period since even before it opened. He's become obsessed with making this island the best attraction ever and that means devoting more and more of his life to studying and knowing the dinosaurs. As a result, John had slowly begun developing personality traits more and more like the dinosaurs themselves. Over the years he has become more and more animalistic in nature. This coupled with his poor childhood involving using flea circuses to try and gain enough money to scrounge by has driven him closer and closer to the edge. When he falls over that edge I don't know when or what will happen."

"So you think he'll do something irresponsible," said Lex sipping his soda.

"When he does, I'm worried about what's going to happen to us _and_ the park," said Jake solemnly.

Visitors Center: A pair of raptors was patrolling the outside of the Center as they attempted to protect some of their dying brethren inside. They had hoped that by bringing in food they would be saved, but so far no prey had shown up in ages. They were debating whether or not to leave to go hunting when a rhythmic thumping was heard. They tensed as the sound grew louder and louder and seemed to come from everywhere. Six more raptors emerged from the Center in various states of health as they all roared at the invisible enemy. Then a pair of strange objects appeared above the trees and roared overhead. Three more did so as well, but the final object released a pair of objects that streamed towards the ground with a trail of smoke behind it. The objects slammed into the ground and exploded flinging dirt and raptors everywhere.

Restaurant: Lex and Jake ran outside as they heard the explosion and saw smoke rising in the distance above the trees.

"Get the kids, we're moving out!" shouted Jake to Lex as he began checking his weapon. Lex nodded and ran inside, worried that she knew what was going on.

"_Please don't let this be what I think it is_," Jake thought from the outside. "_And if it is God help us all_."

Center: A pair of helicopters roared by overhead firing their skid mounted Vulcan cannons at the ground as they began chewing up the dirt trying to hit a pair of raptors running from the area. More explosions rocked the area as two more helicopters roared over the Center, shelling it with rockets.

"That's right!" shouted Hammond over the radio. "I want no survivors! Now make a place for us to land!"

Affirmatives came over the radio as the other helicopters began roaring low over the ground chasing off some more raptors.

"We're going in, Muldoon lock and load," said Hammond as he hefted his cane. Muldoon looked at Arnold helplessly, but Arnold just looked back at him in total shock at the situation. The helicopter landed along with another two helicopters and began offloading mercenaries who emerged weapons drawn.

"Sir you'd better get inside the Center!" shouted one of the pilots over the radio.

"Why? What's wrong!" shouted Hammond over his headset running across the ground amongst the explosions.

"We have aerial hostiles inbound!" shouted the pilot. A pair of Skybaxes roared angrily and dived at the copters, which tried to pull some evasive maneuvers to avoid them.

"Drop your troops and go!" shouted Hammond.

"But," came the response.

"Do it now!" shouted Hammond. The two remaining helicopters landed and disgorged their troops before taking off again. Unfortunately, one of the Skybaxes clipped one of them and it crashed to the ground in a ball of flames.

"Drive them out of here and eliminate them!" shouted Hammond. "Now let's go secure my Center!"

Park: Lex and Jake were running down the road with the kids when a pair of low flying helicopters roared by overhead being chased by Skybaxes. Lex and Jake watched them roar off into the distance before little flashes were seen in the distance.

"Oh God," said Lex feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of what was probably going on.

"Yeah I hear ya," said Jake. They looked at each other nervously before Jake held out his hand and Lex took it and together both used that connection as a source of inner strength as they pressed on.

Center: The front doors exploded inward as the raptors inside prepared for the oncoming assault. A pair of objects flew into the lobby trailing smoke and soon it filled the entire area. Then several bullets flew out of the smoke and tore down a pair of raptors. The others were totally enraged and rushed into the smoke in a fit of rage. More shots were heard and the finally the smoke cleared. A couple soldiers had been downed but so had several more raptors.

"C'mon let's get Nedry to the control room," said Hammond. Nedry was led shackled through the bullet riddled lobby.

"You're mad Hammond! Mad!" shouted Nedry as he was hauled down the hallway. Hammond just scowled at the protesting technician.

"Just fix my island," he said angrily. Then suddenly a wall burst in and a tyrannosaurs rex burst in, roaring at the troops.

"Open fire!" yelled Hammond.

"But that's our star attraction!" shouted Arnold. Hammond looked at him viciously.

"It can be replaced, they all can be replaced!" he shouted. The mercenaries began firing on the tyrannosaurs who roared out in pain.

Compound: "Oh my God," said Lex about to be sick. Carnage reigned everywhere as human and dino remains laid everywhere with the whole area smelling of blood and guts and gunpowder.

"C'mon," said Jake shaking his head at what had happened. Already the compys had descended on the area, but some began dropping to the ground thanks to lysine deficiency and the others paused to eat them as well. Jake and Lex made their way through the area with the kids in tow. They made their way into the lobby and found the dead corpse of the t-rex on top of the t-rex skeleton that had been in the lobby along with several mercenaries were dead by either being trampled or torn in half.

"Who are these people?" Lex asked pointing at the dead mercenaries and their heavy weaponry.

"I don't know," Jake admitted. "But I have a pretty good idea."

"A rival corporation?" asked Lex. Jake shook his head.

"Let's get to the control room," he said. They were about to when the pair of deinonychosaurs rushed into the lobby.

"Jake, what do we do?" Lex asked. Jake laughed.

"Relax, they're with me," he said.

"But you're no longer covered in blood! The river must've washed you clean!" shouted Lex. Jake looked down at his very clean shirt and then up at the two dinosaurs advancing on them with their claws outstretched.

"Shit! Run," said Jake as the group turned and ran as the dinosaurs chased after them.

Control Room: Hammond and his remaining mercenaries, oblivious to the action in the lobby, opened the door and advanced into the room. Nedry was forced down into the chair at his old desk and looked at it, recalling the last time he had been there.

"Less thinking more working!" said Hammond angrily. One of the guards poked Nedry with his rifle.

"Alright, alright," he said cracking his knuckles and getting to work.

"Ray, watch him," said Hammond leaving to talk with his remaining six mercenaries.

"I'm going for a walk," said Muldoon, desperately wanting to sort out his thoughts. He left the room and headed off down the hallway.

Dining Area: Several shots were heard as Jake fired blindly behind him as the group rushed into the room along with the two deinonychosaurs, which burst in as well and began leaping over tables trying to get to them.

"Kids get under the tables, the dinos will come after us and not you," said Jake. The children nodded nervously and hid underneath the tables while Lex and Jake drew their attention and ran into the kitchen.

"We have such a bizarre relationship," Lex commented.

"Well look at it this way," said Jake cocking his rifle. "When we get out of this nothing will surprise us."

"Let's just hope we do get out of this," Lex huffed.

"Now who's acting pessimistic?" Jake asked sarcastically. Lex growled and two ran down one of the aisles in the kitchen as the two deinonychosaurs forwent opening the door and just crashed through it to find it empty. The looked at each other, then back into the dining area, before debating it out, and entering the kitchen. They spread out and advanced down various aisles. Suddenly Jake popped up and fired off a shot that slammed into one of the deinonychosaurs legs blowing chunks of flesh off causing it to keel over in pain.

"Sorry buddy, but you left me choice," said Jake as he ducked back below the cabinets with a hint of sadness.

"C'mon let's keep moving," said Lex. The two skidded down the road while the other deinonychosaur went into a rage over the death of its comrade. It began leaping from aisle to aisle seeking out its prey. Then when it hit the last aisle, Jake leapt up and smacked it across the face with the butt of the rifle. The dinosaur then returned its head to its original direction, roared, and shoved Jake flinging him backward. The animal subsequently snatched the rifle with the other hand and held it, examining the weapon. Lex ran over and helped Jake up as they both watched the dinosaur examining the weapon with interest.

"It can't use that can it?" Lex asked. Jake shrugged.

"Before I would've said no, but now I don't know," said Jake nervously. The two were preparing to leave when the rife went off blowing a chunk out of the wall. Lex and Jake spun around to see the rifle pointing the rifle at them before putting it in its mouth and chomping the thing in half before approaching them.

"I suppose now would be a bad time to say I love you," said Jake looking at the thing. Lex nodded.

"It would," Lex agreed. "But then again I feel the same way. I love you too Jake."

The dinosaur landed right in front of them.

"How romantic," they both said annoyed. The dinosaur leapt at them when suddenly a shot rang out and it exploded covering both with blood and guts. Lex and Jake looked wide-eyed as Robert Muldoon stood near the doorway with a smoking gun.

"Robert!" Jake shouted grateful.

"Nice to see you two, I figured you'd survive the island somehow. Course based on what I just heard I didn't see that coming," said Muldoon letting it trail of like that with a grin.

"Shit happens," said Jake making no attempt to cover it up. "Now what's John up to?"

"You'd better come with me," said Muldoon grimly.

Control Room: "There!" shouted Nedry slamming the enter button. The power suddenly roared on and the lights all popped on along with all of the computers.

"Fences activated, phones online, everything's up," said Nedry triumphant.

"Good, now get lost," said Hammond. Nedry pulled away from the console and left the room heading for the vending machines accompanied by a guard. Hammond accessed the computer and typed in a single command: EXTINCTION. Suddenly the security cameras popped up showing dinosaurs collapsing all over the island as automated defense turrets popped up out of the ground and began blasting down anything that moved.

"What're you doing?" Arnold demanded.

"Just a little backup plan," said Hammond happily. Then the door opened and Muldoon, Lex, Jake, and the kids filed in.

"Lex!" Hammond shouted rushing to her. He weeped as he hugged her but she quickly pushed him back.

"Grandpa what've you done?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I…I did what was necessary," Hammond stammered out.

"Annihilating an entire species is _not_ necessary," said Lex looking at the destruction tearing apart the once beautiful island. The kids had begun crying at the carnage visible on the screen.

"John you've gone to far, stand down," said Jake simply.

"Why are you upset?" Hammond demanded angrily. "You of all people should be backing me up! Don't forget what happened to Jeffrey, you hate dinosaurs!"

Jake nodded. "Yeah I'll never stop hating them. But they're monsters by nature! It took being trapped among them for me to realize that! But you John, you've become a monster by choice! You've been here too long and you've seen and done too much and it has affected your psyche! Stand down John or we'll all die!"

"You're under arrest, you're all under arrest for espionage!" shouted Hammond.

"Grandpa!" said Lex still crying.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll keep you safe from their evil influences!" shouted Hammond. Then the phone started ringing. Muldoon picked it up.

"Yes…are you sure? Oh thank God. Yes, yes thank you we were afraid it was just us. Yeah I'll tell him," said Muldoon. He turned and looked at Hammond with a look of extreme sadness on his face.

"That was the corporate office. They've been observing your current actions and have come to a decision that you are a danger to the company and to others. As such, you've been given a mandatory vacation and Peter Ludlow is now in control of Ingen," said Muldoon.

"Did they tell you why Robert? Why they want to terminate my command?" Hammond asked sullen.

"They told me you had gone totally insane sir and that your methods were…unsound," said Muldoon.

"…Are my methods unsound?"

"I don't see any method…at all sir," said Muldoon aiming his rifle at Hammond to make sure he didn't do anything rash.

"Are you an assassin?" asked Hammond totally detached from the current situation at hand.

"I'm a warden, sir," said Muldoon.

"You're neither," said Hammond angrily. "You're an errand boy sent by grocery clerks to collect a bill!"

"But why does it have to be this way? What happened to you John? Why did things have to happen this way? What went wrong!" asked Jake helplessly.

Hammonds hands tightened. "I've seen horrors... horrors that you've seen. But you have no right to call me a murderer. You have a right to kill me. You have a right to do that... but you have no right to judge me. It's impossible for words to describe what is necessary to those who do not know what horror means. Horror. Horror has a face... and you must make a friend of horror. Horror and moral terror are your friends. If they are not then they are enemies to be feared. They are truly enemies. You have to have men who are moral... and at the same time who are able to utilize their primordial instincts to kill without feeling... without passion... without judgment... without judgment. Because it's judgment that defeats us," he said helplessly before tearing down and crying.

"_Apocalypse Now_," said Jake understanding. "Help Mr. Hammond to his chopper."

The mercenaries shrugged and led the broken man back to his chopper. Jake tapped a command on the computer and the turrets shutdown.

"So what now?" asked Arnold as the group filed out of the room. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," said Jake walking towards the helicopters in the distance. "But it's not my concern, I'm a scientist not a businessman and it's time I got back to it."

"So soon?" Lex teased.

"Well I do have a couple things to take care of first," he said with a grin. Lex laughed as a massive helicopter landed nearby and began releasing scientists and other corporate officials. Peter Ludlow approached them.

"We're indebted for your help in restoring stability to this island," he said. "I'm sorry for the actions of my uncle, but what's done is done. Hopefully now things won't be so terrible."

"We'll see Pete we'll see," said Jake. Ludlow left accompanied by Henry Wu and Sarah Harding as they set about restoring the island back to 'normalcy'. Lex and Jake were about to board the helicopter when a final individual, clad in black leather, emerged from the chopper. He advanced forward and stopped in front of Jake and Lex.

"You," said Jake annoyed. "Can it! I'm not in the mood!"

The individual smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'll pay you some other time," said Jake walking off with Lex into the helicopter as it roared off into the distance. Behind them, Ian Malcolm sighed.

"What did I tell you Jake, chaos is inevitable," he said walking towards the Visitors Center with Sarah Harding.

Helicopter: Jake watched the jungle zooming past the underside of the copter before it was replaced by water.

"So they're all dead?" asked Lex referring to the dinosaur. Jake laughed as he patted her hand.

"Not quite," said Jake with a smile. "Life has a strange method of finding a way."

Beach: A pair of lizards and crabs scurried across the beach when suddenly the sand shifted. It shifted again and again and soon the ground began trembling and shaking. A small crab darted back and forth when a clawed foot smashed down on it, crushing it flat. The Gojirasaurus Quayi, curiously lacking the lysine deficiency thanks to its creator, stood looking out at the open sea. It reared back and roared a challenge at the world before lumbering into the water and swimming off, for a certain island chain in the Northwest Pacific Ocean.

The End.


End file.
